Aravian
by Rachel Hunt
Summary: Daughter of Surreal and Falonar...growing up with the First Circle, the half-breed daughter of an unmarried couple.The Taint rearrising...**CHAPTER 14 PART 1 IS UP!!!* That's right, I'M BACK!!!!!!!A new mystery begins to unfold around Cassandra's Altar...
1. Trouble in the Hall

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is of the original books. The rest however, mwuhahahahaha, is all mine!!

****

Author's Note: This takes place a century or two, maybe three (I haven't decided yet) after the end of Queen of the Darkness. For my purposes, most everyone's long-lived, to a greater or lesser extent. I couldn't stand it if Jaenelle and everyone died after only several decades, leaving Daemon and Saetan and Lucivar alone!! Any way, Jaenelle is the un-official Queen of Ebon Askavi. Technically she's not anymore, since she doesn't wear the black, but the other Kaeleer Territories ultimately owe fealty to her etc… unofficially. I'll explain more about my story in later chapters.

*~~~~~~~ Chapter One: Misbehaving in the Great Hall~~~~~~~*

Aravian flew towards the ceiling, narrowly missing Karla's grab for her. The young girl stuck her tongue out, making Karla scowl.

"Aravian, get down here right now or I'll smack you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month!" Surreal shouted.

The girl knew she didn't mean it; she had made similar threats often and had yet to carry them out. But she put on her best repentant face and said "Yes, Mamma," flying down to stand with her mother and Auntie Karla.

Karla, looking at them, sometimes could hardly believe they were related. Where Surreal could have passed for Hayllian but for the eyes and ears, Aravian looked just like the Dea al Mon. Except for the wings. Those looked just like what they were, from her Eyrian father.

Aravian's hair was long and straight, a shade of silver so bright it was almost metallic. No matter how much time the girl spent outside, flying or fighting, her skin was almost translucent in it's paleness. And her eyes, dominating her already deceptively delicate face at the age of eleven, were a deep blue so pure they matched the Sapphire Jewel that was her Birthright.

Falonar walked in, scowling. "You are supposed to be outside with Lucivar." His expression was set and stubborn. 

"But, Daddy," her bell-like voice was wheedling. They all knew, already, that the child's mind ran along devious lines. She knew just how to wrap people around her little finger--especially big old softy men. But Falonar was used to this particular argument, and just pointed at the door.

"Oh all right, Father." The child huffed out.

Karla looked at him. "How interesting. When she wants something, you're 'Daddy.' When she is denied, you're 'Father.'" Karla was grinning.

Falonar snarled at her.

She smiled poisoned chocolate. "Kiss kiss."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

I know it's short so far, but I've got more coming! What do you think? Review please!!


	2. The Scary Pixie!

**** __

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the genius mind of Ann Bishop. Don't sue me. All you'll get is this computer that has been beaten up by all the crap I download. K then.

****

A/N: Yippee Skippee. Next chapter's up. Little bit longer this time, though not much. I'm going to get out of Aravian's childhood soon… I hope.

*~~~~Ch2: The Scary Pixie?!~~~~~*

"But, Uncle Lucivar, we're not _at_ the Eyrie right now. Couldn't we skip practice, just for today?"

He gave her The Scowl. The one that made most men snap to attention. Aravian, on the other hand, just kept that sweet little pleading look on her face. Stubborn child.

"A warrior trains _every_day. If you start making excuses not to, it starts out as just today, then just this week, then just on days that end in "y," and before you know it you're fat and can't even fly! Now!" He started to bring the stick down on her and she blocked automatically. The girl may have been delicate looking, and even act sweet and feminine (when she wasn't terrorizing people), but he knew perfectly well that she took after her parents. She got a love for fighting and ability for it from all corners: Eyrian, Dea al Mon, and of course as a descendant of Dorothea SaDiablo (a little fact they all ignored). She couldn't help be anything _but_ a cunningly intelligent and skilled fighter. The delicacy that many saw was merely one facet of her nature, and after fighting with her Lucivar **strongly** suspected that it wasn't even a very large one anyway.

He drew the fight out, giving her a workout. He could have lain her scrawny little eleven year old self out on the grass, but that was only because he was a fully trained, adult, Eyrian male. She beat some of the older boys on a semi-regular basis. She was good enough that Lucivar sometimes wondered if in a few years it mightn't be _him_ getting the workout.

Her eyes were fierce when he finally ended the sparring; she didn't like getting her feet swept out from under her. Despite all her attempts to get out of practice, once she started she rarely was prepared to stop. Lucivar had long ago resigned himself to it; a witch's mood shifted faster than an Eyrian's temper rose.

"Go practice with the bow." She muttered something Lucivar decided he didn't want to hear. "And not on a person!"

She smiled sweetly, a sharp contrast to the viciousness in her eyes, and stalked off to the targets nocking an arrow into place. 

He shook his head and got on to the next young warrior.

After the morning workouts everyone else went off to wherever they had to be; just because they were at the Hall for the summer didn't mean that work was canceled. Such was the disappointment of every child who came on these annual trips.

"Hello, Prick."

Lucivar smiled warmly, not bothering to turn around. "Bastard."

"Do you know where the Scary Pixie is?"

He turned, slowly, to face Daemon. "The what?" He asked the question completely deadpan.

Daemon grinned. "Hadn't you heard? That's what Kaelas has called Aravian since she landed on him while he was sleeping when she was four."

Lucivar blinked. The…child… had landed on more than 800 pounds of demon-dead predatory muscle? She was insane.

"Well then. No, I haven't seen her since earlier this morning. Why?"

Daemon scowled. "Father told me she didn't come to Craft lessons. I was told to look for her." He didn't seem pleased about this forced involvement; Aravian could be just as much a nuisance as Daemonar had ever been. It seemed a requirement for Eyrian children.

Lucivar held back a laugh at the look on his brother's face. "I'm free right now. I'll help you out, old son."

Daemon muttered a grumpy "Thanks."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**__**

Author s Note: Upon re-reading this chapter I realize that certain persons are somewhat out of character. Attribute that to their several centuries of happy living and too much Javolate for me. Don't ask what Javolate is. Special drink I invented that is so full of caffeine you fall over and start twitching. But that's beside the point. I'll try and keep people more in character in the future…and I'm completely open to suggestions!! I only have a sketchy idea of where I'm going with this, so any ideas you have, stuff you think might be nifty in this fic, tell me! Oh, and I'm going to try to get Jaenelle's and Daemon's kids into the next chapter (pay attention to the eldest. He's going to be very important later mwuhahahaha) although most of them are grown up by now. Any way, review time! Please?


	3. Of Cookies and Angry Warlord Princes

**__**

Disclaimer: Consider ones from previous chapters henceforth applicable.

****

A/N: We have not had enough Mrs. Beale. Here's some Mrs. Beale. Happiness. And I promise, at least one of Daemon's and Jaenelle's kids is in the next chapter! 

*~~~~~~~~~Of Cookies and Angry Warlord Princes~~~~~~~*

"Mrs. Beale?" Aravian poked her head into the kitchen, looking around hopefully. Mrs. Beale looked up in surprise, then smiled. 

"Ara, dear, come in!" She looked at the young girl's thin body disapprovingly. "Have something to eat, dear. You're far too thin… almost think Eyrians didn't eat!" The stout woman huffed about, setting cookies in front of her while she made a thick sandwich. 

Aravian (Ara) smiled and bit into one of the soft cookies. "Mrs. Beale, you're too good to me. You make the best food."

Mrs. Beale smiled, pleased, and set the sandwich in front of the girl. She then leaned down on the counter across from her, eyeing the girl suspiciously. 

Ara took a big bite out of the sandwich and Mrs. Beale said, "Ara, you know I love it when you visit me, but aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

She looked up, blue eyes wide. Then she looked down, lashes cast demurely. "I think that… oh, I think I remember something about Craft lessons. But I would much rather be here," she finished the last in a rush, looking into Mrs. Beale's face.

Mrs. Beale rolled her eyes. "Oh all right. But if someone comes looking for you I have no idea you were supposed to be somewhere else!" She turned back to the stew she had been preparing.

"Of course, Mrs. Beale."

Aravian sat and ate her sandwich and cookies, thinking. _Saetan isn't going to be happy that I didn't come to lessons. Oh dear…I hope he doesn't tell Papa or Uncle Lucivar. I'd be in BIG trouble then. Oh well. _

A moment later the door from outside to the kitchen opened.

__

Oh damn. 

"Hi Uncle Lucivar. Uncle Daemon. Hehe." Neither of the men looked happy. They actually looked rather unhappy. 

"Aravian."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Craft lessons with Saetan?" Daemon sounded too nice. Aravian had the sudden urge to crawl under the counter and stay there.

"I'm really not sure. I think I might remember something about that, but you know, I didn't want to bother him in case I was wrong so instead-"

"You came here and bothered Mrs. Beale," Lucivar substituted for her.

"Now you'll not be saying that the sweet child was botherin' me when she wasn't! She's too skinny, she's needs to eat more!" The intimidating woman was shaking a rolling pin at them, her thickly muscled arms covered in flour from the bread she was baking. They had to fight a sudden urge of their own, to hide under the counter with Aravian.

Daemon mustered himself first. "Come on, Aravian. Lucivar and I are going to escort you back to Saetan's study. And you are going to stay there!" He sounded only slightly less knife-edge-nice. Aravian decided it would be best just to do as he said, and got off her stool and went to stand with the two men--who seemed much bigger at the moment--with her head bowed.

She looked up with large, too-innocent eyes and made a last ditch effort at softening hardened hearts. "Would either of you like a cookie?" She held up the last two soft cookies that Mrs. Beale had given her.

Daemon's mouth twitched, and Lucivar snorted. A moment later they had both chuckled a bit, and looked much more like her beloved Uncles Daemon and Lucivar. 

__

Well at least I haven't lost my touch… she thought as they walked out the door, both men munching away. Unfortunately, as they neared the office, Lucivar muttered, "I wonder what Father will have to say about _this_ little escapade."

__

Oh damn…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Hehe. I'm sorry, I just had to get this image of a child with big blue eyes offering cookies to Daemon and Lucivar out of my head. Anyway…dum dum dum dum._ On to the study! And the next chapter…soon_

****

Thank You My So-Far Reviewers:

To "???": Thanks, I think so too!

To "beautifulali": Thank you! There will be a plot soon…**cough**

To "Greeneyes": I'm glad you think it's cool! I was hoping someone would tell me what they thought of Aravian, I wasn't sure if she fit or not!

To Demona SaDiablo: Nifty pen-name by the way. Thanks for reviewing mine! But have you abandoned your fic? I'm the one starting to get lonely! **grinning**

To Skie: Yup, the trilogy is great. Thanks for reviewing!

To Lady Lye: Interesting pen-name. Well, here's more to read!

To Jimaine: first review: thank you. I liked that metaphor myself. Second review: Mwuhahaha. Yes, the Scary Pixie. I was going with how the Kindred kept giving the humans descriptive names, like calling Tersa "The Strange One," you know? PS: You're still an ass for that macavity thing. See ya tomorrow!

Okay, thank you's out of the way. I'll get to the next chapter now. Be prepared for another Saetan/Daemon look-alike in it! I can't help myself.


	4. Avaesel and Craft Lessons

****

Disclaimed

Note from the Author: Due to overwhelmingly good reviews, I'm doing thank-you's again already! So here they are… 

"**kalika**": Thank you so much! I'm glad the characters seem true to form; I was worried about that. **blushes** But you really can't compare my style to Ms. Bishop's… I'm not that good; she is The Goddess of Nifty Writing!!

"**hunni bunches**": Here it is! I'm glad you like it.

****

Ice Queen: Thanks. You should post your fic! I'm sure I speak for Demona SaDiablo and shanis when I say it is _very_ lonely in here! If you're still not sure, why don't you e-mail it to me? I'll read it and tell you what I think! ((Sorry if that came out pompous or something; I just love reading everything, and I love reviewing/editing stuff))

"**Riadolores**": Thank you so much!!! I love long reviews; I never get them (lol). I'm glad that the characters are okay, I'm especially glad Aravian is! In my first character outline ((It's really insane how many outlines I sometimes do before I actually write something)) for Aravian I had her as really perfect. Then I read it and realized I'd gone a little overboard… she's still not as un-perfect as she ought to be, but I'm glad she's not coming off as this… I don't know, the typical "I'm the main character I have no faults" type of thing… erg… I have no clue what I'm trying to say.

"**dreamsmadeflesh**": I'm glad you found it funny! Nice name, by the way, LoL.

"**Thera's Blaed**": **blushing** awww shucks. Thank you so much!! I can't wait for you to post you're fic; it is entirely too lonely in this section. You can bet I'll be one of the first to read it when you do! I'm so happy that Aravian is turning out well. _I_ captured Anne Bishop's humor?? **bows head bashfully and scrapes floor with foot** aww shucks...

****

Bunny Barton: Funny you should mention Daemonar! Yes, he's actually in this chapter! Briefly, but I think you get a basic idea of who he is ((at least in relation to Aravian)). I'm going to try to get as many characters from the original books in as I can; it just wouldn't be the same without the coven. And… _dum dum dum_…. We will have the various children of the coven!! Mwuhahaha! Later, though. So yes, I think Khary and Aaron will be in here.

Now! For the story… 

*~~~~~ Chapter Four: Avaesel and Craft Lessons~~~~~~*

Aravian stilled the urge to say "meep" as all eyes in the room turned to her. She smiled, nervously, but stopped when Nickolaes, Daemon and Jaenelle's eldest son, raised an annoying dark eyebrow at her. He glanced from his father, to his uncle, to his grandfather and then Daemonar, the last two of which he'd been talking to when the small procession had come in. The jerk looked tempted to grin.

"So, Pest, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Aravian merely stuck her tongue out at him.

He responded in kind.

Saetan rolled his golden eyes, somewhere between amusement and exasperation. She smiled at him hopefully, and he gave her a good glare.

The five men looked at each other over her head. Saetan said, "Thank you for tracking her down for me, Daemon, Lucivar. I _think_ I can handle her from here." He eyed her thoughtfully.

"Come on, boyos," Lucivar said to his son and nephew. Daemon was already heading out the door.

Daemonar ruffled her hair on his way past, making her growl at him. He just chuckled and drew Nickolaes away before he could make another comment.

Saetan watched the parade of his descendants leave with something like amazement. A mere few centuries before, if anyone had told him he would be the patriarch of a rather large family (even larger if one counted the first circle and their children), he would have smiled and laughed. Now, he had his Hall filled with people and children every summer and off and on throughout the rest of the year. Now, he actually _enjoyed_ his alone time. Not to mention he had given way to four Warlord Princes, two of which looked almost exactly like him, a Warlord, a Prince, a natural Black Widow and Healer, and by soul the most powerful Queen/natural Black Widow/Healer in the Blood's history. And those were just the living descendants he had around him.

Hekatah wouldn't have been happy.

Then, he looked at the girl-child in front of him. She really was too smart for her own good. It hurt his head to think about all the ways she'd avoided lessons in the past. 

"So, where were you?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not moving from where she stood across the room. "Why?"

"Because I wish to know."

She smiled evilly. "Not telling."

He sighed and rubbed his face, wondering why he was teaching Craft --him! High Lord of Hell, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, Prince of the Darkness, first Black Jeweled Warlord Prince in the history of the blood, Warlord Prince of Dhemlan!-- to The Kiddies. There had been reason for teaching Jaenelle and her friends when they were young. A reason for teaching Jaenelle's and Daemon's children, and Lucivar's. But why was he teaching Aravian? And the children of the coven, for that matter. Why was he teaching all these obstinate children?

When he opened his eyes, he saw Aravian was now sitting in the chair across the desk from him. 

"Do you promise not to get mad?"

Saetan nodded solemnly. 

She sighed, tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair distractedly.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Beale."

He raised an eyebrow, unconsciously reminding her of Nickolaes earlier. "You weren't… destroying the kitchen, or something outside the kitchen?"

Aravian made a decidedly unladylike face, stating in a tone that said it should have been obvious, "No, I wasn't _destroying_ anything. I was talking with Mrs. Beale. She made me a sandwich. And cookies." The girl looked delighted with this last bit, and Saetan couldn't help but smile.

Then he made himself seem stern. "Now, as glad as I am that nothing was harmed, you must realize that you cannot just try to skip your lessons like that!" Aravian made another face. "Arav-" He started to scold her, but it ended sounding more like a word he would deny he ever said in front of her, as a medium to large sized, very furry thing with legs hurtled into the girl's lap.

She hugged the creature that was nearly as big she. He could now see that it was actually not even half-grown for its species. It was Avaesel, Aravian's Familiar. He was an Arcerian cat.

It hadn't taken the Blood of Kaeleer long to notice that often a human and one of the kindred would have a… connection. Like Surreal and Gray's Fang. Or, as they had found not long after Jaenelle had become well, Daemon and Kaelas. Wilhelmina, they had surmised, had had one with Dejaal. After much searching, Geoffrey had found references to such phenomena in old texts about the kindred. They had referred to the kindred bonded to the human as Familiars, and the human of the pair as an Intimate.

Avaesel was orphaned, and Jaenelle had taken him in very young. Almost immediately he and Aravian had discovered each other, and been almost inseparable every since. It had been quite cute when she was very small, to see her lugging a kitten the size of a large cat around with her. She had loved holding him, and had cried vehemently when she realized he was getting too big to carry. So, whenever she sat down, he sat on her.

Aravian looked up from Avaesel to see Saetan clutching his head. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but from his lips it looked like he was repeating over and over, "I give up I give up I give up…." She had to bite her lip and bury her face in Avaesel's thick fur to stifle the giggles.

He looked at her a moment, and she met his eyes solemnly. He smoothed his salt and pepper hair back (with as many grandchildren as he'd "adopted," he had many gray hairs) and eyed her and the cat a moment. Then, he started the day's lesson. "Well, since Avaesel seems to have mastered the ability of passing through solid objects, we may as well work on that for you. Now…"

Aravian never did get the scolding he'd had planned for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: BTW, a friend who's read the books and read this chapter told me Geoffrey is demon-dead, so would have been used in Jaenelle's spell, but he's not!!! Remember near the end on QotD, Saetan said Geoffrey was starting to feel his years and had offered Saetan a place at the Keep? Ha! So there! **sticks tongue out at Tran**

Okay, I know my chapters are short. When I finally get into Aravian as an adult, I think they'll get longer. That's when I'll actually have a plot to develop--lol. Now, I'm just trying to introduce everyone, (and figure out everyone, you never know a character until you work with them in a scene), and have a bit of fun with the fic before I get into the seriousness I have planned. And trust me, the plot idea I have is serious! Do you want me to tell you beforehand what the general idea is? 

And also, expect serious romance stuff!! I swear I'll have it!! I'm going to try to wrap up Aravian's childhood ASAP, but I'm so busy… finals as soon as we get back from Christmas break ((which means my birthday is in the middle of the week of finals **growls**)) and all these projects due this and next week… argh. Anyway, please review! If you leave an e-mail address or I can find it on you're bio, I'll e-mail updates to you. I love you all (except those who just read and don't review)!! Happy (insert seasonal thing you celebrate here)!!


	5. Prettied Up

**__**

Disclaimed

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken forever to get this chapter up!!!! Before winter break started I had a lot of homework, and my mother was being evil. Then (ironically) on the last day o school, I tried to sign on to get my next chapter up, and I couldn't get on! Why, you ask? Because someone somehow got my aol password and screwed up my account!!! **growls** It's taken me until now to get everything fixed, begin so busy with my family (I was happy when my parents divorced--they were so awful to eachother--but it sucks at the holdiadyys running around between all four families, since both my parents are remarrying soon). That's enough babbling about my screwed up family.

Okay, I'm starting to get through this childhood thing. I did a more detailed outline and now I think that this or the next one ought to be the last chapter when Aravian is a kid—that way we can get into her as…nearly an adult. I think you'll like her! And we can get to the plot, and the romance of the story then…. Finally. Please review!! I live for the reviews!!

****

IceQueen: I know he's a Guardian, but Cassandra was a Guardin too, and she got used in Jaenelle's spell, remember? I think that's where my friend was going with that…Anyway, thank you for your review! 

****

Demona SaDiablo: Yup, that was my theory. Actually **grins** there are lots of annoying males!! **insert evil chuckle** They all just get to be annoying in different ways **glares at Greg and mutters about some males being more annoying than others****realizes you don't know Greg and shuts up** Anyway, good for the frightening shanis!

Riadolores: You are my new favorite person! I love the long reviews!! **feels loved** Sorry it's taken so long to get my next chapter up…**glares at the conjoined Homework and Mother Demons****glares at the jerk who messed up her account** You've got Daemonar down right!! He's a mini Lucivar. Except not-so-mini. I don't know exactly how much I'll be able to have him later on, because I've decided that Aravian is best friends with his little brother (whom we meet in this chapter) and Daemonar and Luthar don't always get along. Which we also find out. Um… I'll stop spoiling now. I'm glad you like Saetan's little insert-of-thought. I thought I was just indulging myself, but since other people found it amusing, I have justification! Mwuhahaha. With the familiar thing, I was going with how Anne Bishop uses a lot of real terms,, and as we all know a familiar is a witch's helper/companion. But Anne Bishop will take something, then twist it a bit to make it more than it already was, which was what I was going for with that. I was worried people wouldn't get it if I didn't clarify it… It is a partnership, Familiar isn't supposed to mean the kindred is anything less than the human; that's why they each get a term for who they are in the partner-ship. I'm glad the paragraph I had in there helped. **gets panicky** erm,my friend is borrowing my copy of QotD at the moment, bu I'll check on whether or not Saetan abandoned the Hall… if it says he did, I'll write in a reason for him to not abandon it. **smiling** Wonderful!! I spent forever going over the freaking names…Before I even wrote the first chapter I planned out all the names, re-wrote them…I'll have a pronunciation guide with the next chapter; a friend of mine mentioned the same thing. For now, on Ms. Bishop's site it says the "ae" in a woman's name is soft like "**ha**nnah" and in a guy's name it's hard (no pun intended) like in "day". Umm… hehe, sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out **again glares at the Mother, Homework, and Jerk Demons** Yes, I have read Anne Bishop's other book, Pillars of the World. I own a copy. Ms. Bishop is writing the next book in that one's trilogy, according to her website.

****

Skie: I'm so happy that people like my story!! Yes, I think we all****feel that way about Daemon…**drool**

****

Odango Atama: Thank you!! Thanks for the review; I live for them!

****

Alanna Roseguard: Yes, Nickolaes is hot. He looks exactly like Daemon and Saetan. Lol.

****

SDS: Okay then.

****

Annie Jessan: Well, here's the more! You ought to write a story for this category, it's far too lonely in here. Thanks for the review!

*~~ Chapter Five: Prettied Up ~~*

"Luthar! That's not fair!" Aravian raced after her best friend, Avaesel behind her. They were playing chase and catch, and Luthar had flown over the table to avoid her. "We _agreed_ no **flying**!!"

Luthar just laughed at her. 

She puffed her cheeks out in her vexation, then…

Luthar's dark eyebrows drew together. "Don't smile like that."

She took of after him.

"Uh-oh."

"STOP!"

Luthar came to an abrupt halt, and Aravian crashed into him. The two of them fell on top of poor Avaesel, who had skidded to a stop just below. The muffled, "Growmpf!!" was accompanied by a very offended, *GET OFF!!*

When the Eyrian and Arcerian _children_ had sorted themselves out, they looked up to see Surreal and Marian standing in the doorway.

Both of them said in the same sheepish tone, "Hello, Mamma."

The two mothers looked at them critically. Surreal said to her daughter, "You need to go take a bath and get ready for the End of Summer Feast tonight. Come on!" Surreal gestured sharply down the hallway.

Marian said much the same to Luthar. The friends separated with forlorn looks at each other. Avaesel's tail hung limp as he followed his Intimate. 

Surreal turned to leave at the door of Aravian's room, saying pointedly, "I'll be back in an hour to help you pick out your dress, all right?"

Aravian made a long face. "Yes, Mamma."

Surreal sighed and knelt so she was down to her daughter's height. She smoothed back the Aravian's soft hair, and said in a voice of loving exasperation, "I know you were playing with Luthar. I'm sorry I yelled and was so sharp with you back there, okay?"

Sunlight broke out over her face, and she hugged her mother. Only her parents ever made her feel that bad when they were really cross.

She hurried into her room, saying *Avaesel, come on! You need to be prettied up too!* The cat's thoughts about being 'prettied up' were obvious from the way he slunk through the door.

Surreal stifled a laugh and once again turned to go. But she heard her daughter's voice come on a Sapphire thread asking, *Mamma, do I **really** have to wear a _dress_?_*_

*~~*~~*

"No." Aravian plunked down on the bed with an air of finality. 

Surreal gritted her teeth. Weren't little girls supposed to love dressing up? Oh, that's right--this was _her_ little girl, and a young Eyrian warrior to boot.

"Yes. You **must** wear a dress."

"Why?"

Surreal sighed and massaged her head. "Because Saetan likes it when girls wear dresses."

"So? You and Aunt Jaenelle and the coven usually just wear nice pants. _You_ don't wear dresses."

Surreal threw her hands in the air and gave up. "Hell's Fire! Fine!" She tossed the two dresses she'd been holding up for inspection onto the bed. "Wear whatever you want!" Aravian looked delighted. "No! I take that back." She narrowed her green gold eyes at the suspiciously innocent looking girl. "Nice clothes. _Very_ nice clothes. You will wear anything that is _nice_. And you are old enough to know what I mean by nice! I suppose it's time you were picking out your own outfits for events anyway." Surreal stalked off, the demon-dead Gray's Fang bouncing along behind her.

And a devious plan was beginning to form in Aravian's mind.

*~~Mwuahaha~*~Mwuahaha~~*

Luthar was sulking in his room. Daemonar's rooms were right next to his own, and his older brother had been in to berate the boy for his performance at practice that morning.

__

"By Hell's Fire, how many times do Father and I have to jam this into your thick skull?! How do you expect to ever be a proper warrior and live up to the family name if you won't be serious about it, you little idiot?"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't _exactly_ the way it was said, but that was how Luthar remembered it.

His dispirited thoughts were interrupted by a hasty knock at his door, accompanied by an excited *Luthar, I have a favor to ask!* Aravian didn't wait for him to open the door but burst in as soon as her words were out.

Luthar raised an eyebrow in inquiry (Aravian decided it must be a family trait) before asking warily, "What kind of a favor?"

Aravian grinned, a beauteous and yet cunning grin. It made Luthar very nervous; he knew his friend and her schemes.

She looked down demurely, making him even more nervous. Aravian+demure=trouble, as he'd found out long ago. 

"Well, Luthar, I'll need to borrow some clothes…"

*~~Mwuahaha~~*

As Aravian altered one of his best outfits, Luthar asked in a beaten tone, "Why am I letting you do this again?"

She didn't even look up from the hem she was using Craft to alter. "Because you're my best friend in all the realms and you want me to be comfortable at the feast?"

He glared, something males, even twelve year old ones _(a/n: Luthar is a year older than her)_, seemed to do a lot around her. "No, I'm letting you do this because if I didn't you'd harass me about until we're older than my Father and Uncle Daemon. And if we end up demon-dead, you'll harass until we're older than Grandpapa!"

"That too."

"Arrg! You can be such an annoying creature at times! Witches… arg!"

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, you'd be bored witless if I wasn't around, and you know it."

"Would not."

"Would to."

"We are _not_ getting into another one of _those_ arguments!"

"Are to."

"Are n- ARG!!!"

She giggled and went back to altering his clothes (although they were really hers now; they would never fit him when she was through). Avaesel made an amused sound from behind Luthar, where he was pretending to be asleep.

Luthar turned around. "Shut up, cat."

Avaesel lifted one lip to show sharp, if not fully developed, teeth in reply. 

"Luthar, I've finished it!" He turned back to Aravian, who looked delighted with the bundle of pale silk and soft deerskin in her lap. "I'm going to go in your bathroom and change into it, and you can change into your own clothes for tonight while I'm in there."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said to the closing bathroom door.

When Aravian came back out, she looked very proud of herself. And, he had to admit, he would never believe that what she was wearing used to be one of his old outfits. She had revised his cream deerskin pants so that they fitted her smaller (and more feminine, thankfully) body, and she'd completely changed the identically colored silk shirt so that it tied behind her neck and lower back, covering all her front but leaving her arms completely bare. The colors were a mere shade darker than her skin, a shade paler than her wings, and for an eleven-year-old she looked magnificent. Luthar was old enough to realize that if she kept wearing clothes like that, when she was older he might have to be _very_ protective of her.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're mother won't be able to complain that you're not dressed nice enough." Avaesel let out a yowl of agreement.

She clapped her hands in delight, then belatedly said, "I like you're outfit too."

He snorted. It was the exact same thing he'd worn to all formal events all year; what she was wearing was his formal outfit from last year. 

She smiled. "Now you can help me pretty up Avaesel!"

She looked around. The cat was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Avaesel?"

*~~~~~~~*

__

Expect to see the next chapter soon! I'm on a roll here…And please, review! Leave an e-mail address and I'll send an e-mail when I update! (provided you like the story… if you tell me it's craptacular I'll assume you don't want an update.)


	6. End of Summer Feast

**__**

Disclaimed

Author's Note: I apologize beforehand if this chapter skips around, I had the first majority of it done in an hour of posting my last chapter, then I just sort of lost the flow. Anyway, I couldn't help it; I put in a reference to what I think is the funniest scene in all the books. **grins evilly** So read and enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! I mean, come on people, on more review would have put me at 30!! Do you know what this means to me? **sniffles** I feel just so flattered…there's nothing wrong with 29, it's more than I've ever had before, but quitting at 29… that's just cruel. That little nine is taunting me, you know. You don't have to say much (although Ria Dolores' reviews always make me feel warm and fuzzy, lol) I just want to know that people are reading this. So anyway, now that I've attempted to guilt trip you into REVIEWing, read the chapter! This is the last one when Aravian is eleven; I'm thinking the next one she'll be fifteen, so enjoy it!

Thank-yous are at the end. 

This is a repost, turns out I made a **cough** little mistake about Bran. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALANNA ROSEGUARD FOR TELLING ME!! I thought Aaron and Sabrina sounded wrong…but like I said, a friend has my copy of QotD, so I couldn't check. Oops.

*~~ Chapter 6: The End of Summer Feast~~*

"Luthar, I will not go down without him!" Aravian's lower lip jutted out dangerously.

"Aravian, come on, he's probably already down there!" Luthar tried in vain to convince his friend to go to the Feast without Avaesel.

"No!"

"Arav-"

"Try to contact him on one of the spear threads, please?" She turned large blue eyes on her friend. 

He looked at her uneasily. "I think that would be violating some sort of code."

She stomped her foot, starting to puff out like she herself was a cat. She screeched at him. "What kind of 'code' could inhabit-"

"Do you mean 'inhibit?'" he asked too helpfully.

"Shut up! What kind of code could _inhibit_ you from talking to my Familiar, as close to me as you, for me?"

He shifted on his feet, prepared to get away if she tried to kill him. Of course, out of the two of them she was the _real_ warrior, he much preferred other things to fighting. "Um, I think it would break a male code along the lines of 'you will not rope in other males using a spear thread for a witch's purpose?'" He finished so tentatively that the statement became a question.

Surprisingly, Aravian didn't attempt --or succeed-- to bash his brains in. What he didn't realize was unfortunately, she became very, very calm.

"I see. Well, of course you can't break such a noble code."

He smiled in relief--how naïve he was.

"After all," she nearly purred, "It's not _your_ fault that _I_ can't seem to contact Avaesel." Why was she looking at him like that? Luthar took a step back; he was starting to realize that maybe 'calm' wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Now," she suddenly grabbed him by the collar and shook him, ungently, "IF YOU DON'T CONTACT AVAESEL THIS MINUTE I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU AND THEN I'LL TELL DAEMONAR ABOUT-"

"Okay okay! Hold on one sec just stop shaking me! No need to tell **him** anything!"

"Good."

Ten minutes later, the trio was heading down a staircase that would take them to the great hall, the boys warily behind the young, volatile witch.

Halfway down the steps a larger, also winged form joined them.

"Hello, kiddies."

Luthar glared at his brother in response and grunted something along the lines of 'Hi.' Avaesel, being feline and above such petty matters, did not acknowledge the Eyrian's presence. Aravian chirped, "Hello!" earning a glare from Luthar.

Daemonar fell into step beside Aravian, slinging a companionable arm around her shoulders… sort of, considering the height difference. "So, Aravian, what was it you were yelling you would tell me about?"

"Nothing!" Luthar exclaimed at the same moment that Aravian said, "Oh, you could here that?"

He grinned, "Well, barely. I don't think they could hear you down there." He pointed down the staircase.

"Oh good. I don't think anyone would be too happy with me if they knew I was thrashing Luthar again already." She turned and threw a wicked smile at Luthar.

Daemonar laughed, "It's good for him, keeps him in line."

Luthar muttered something unpleasant.

A moment later all of them were in the dining room, and Daemonar smiled companionably at them and went to join his group of friends: himself, Nickolaes, Arianna, Bran and Calida. Arianna and Bran were Aaron and Kalush's two oldest children, and Calida the eldest daughter of Morghann and Khardeen. The five friends always spent their time together, being close in age and all eldest siblings.

Aravian surveyed the room from the doorway, Luthar sullenly standing with her, and Avaesel slinking off, headed somewhat conspicuously for the table that had the hors d'oeuvres. She looked for her mother, wanting to show off her new and ingenious clothing.

She didn't spot her, but she did see Lucivia beckoning them from across the room. Lucivia was Daemon and Jaenelle's youngest, their only daughter. Aravian adored the red jeweled Black Widow and Healer; she was more like an older sister than a friend. 

Aravian tugged Luthar across the room. Lucivia was with all the other children of the First Circle-- well, not all. Some of the non-human members didn't come _every_ summer, like the satyrs. Teele, Gabrielle and Chaosti's daughter, and Lijah, Morghann and Khardeen's youngest daughter, stood on either side of her. All three were Black Widows, Healers, and Queens. The adults called them the Young Triangle. 

Enettei, Lucivia's Familiar, a falcon, landed on the older girl's shoulder just as the two of them reached the group. She had a delicate pastry in one claw, and she ate it with surprisingly few crumbs getting on her Intimate's dress. _Probably using Craft_, Aravian thought.

The senior 'kids' greeted her, either as 'Ara' or as Nickolaes had fondly dubbed her, 'Pest.' Being the youngest of all the First Circle's offspring everyone regarded her as a younger sister, even Sadira, who was Grezande and Elan's daughter from Tigrelan. 

Lucivia smiled at her. "Hello, Ara." She surveyed Aravian's outfit. Her sapphire blue eyes, obviously gotten from her mother, were unnerving in her dark golden skin and deep black hair. "Where did you get those clothes? They're very nice, but I've never seen a shirt quite like that before."

The other girls looked interested, the boyos looked bored, and Aravian smiled proudly while Luthar rolled his eyes, shifting his wings. She told them how she'd taken some of Luthar's clothes and made what she wore now; it made her feel quite grown up to be discussing clothes with these girls who were anywhere from ten (Lucivia) years older than her to 150 years older (Sadira).

The boys were saved when Beale announced that dinner was ready. Aravian was finally able to show her outfit off to her parents, as she sat next to her mother and across from her father. Next to Falonar sat Lucivar, and next to her mother was Daemon. Jaenelle was at the head of the table, much to the woman's annoyance. Everyone was wearing their Jewels tonight, Daemon with his Black and Red and Falonar in his Green, Surreal even was wearing her Gray in it's gold Dea al Mon setting. Aravian herself had her Sapphire earrings and a necklace, the Sapphire jewels in it's own Dea al Mon setting, except silver. Aravian's eye was caught, as it was every year, by Jaenelle's beautifully unique jewel, Twilight's Dawn. She watched the myriad colors, noticing that if you watched long enough they seemed to swirl and move within the Jewel.

She was drawn back to the present by Lucivar, asking her in a decidedly evil voice, "Aravian, want to hear a story?"

Aravian's interest was piqued. Story? Whenever an adult offered to tell a story in _that_ tone, you knew it would be something terribly embarrassing for another adult. "Yes," she replied in a half cautious tone.

Jaenelle shook her head. "Lucivar, she doesn't even _remember_ it, can't you stop drudging it back up?"

Lucivar grinned, but it was Daemon who replied. "Sweetheart, it's just so terribly amusing… It would be a crime to deny it to the next generation." Jaenelle grumbled something, which Lucivar took as agreement.

And he told her a story.

*~~~*~~~*

A short while later, Wilhelmina was interrupted from her conversation with Kalush and Marian farther down the table by a pale hand tugging on her sleeve. She looked over to see Aravian standing next to her. Wilhelmina glanced to the head of the table to see Lucivar, Surreal and Daemon all with their mouths in compressed lines, as if a smile might release a great burst of laughter, decidedly facing straight ahead and not looking at her. Jaenelle looked apologetic.

Returning her attention to Aravian she asked with a feeling of foreboding, "Yes, Ara?"

The girl asked with large solemn eyes, "Did you really offer to brush Uncle Lucivar?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**__**

A/N: Mwuhahahahahaha. I love that scene. Wilhelmina drunk… woohoo. You know my original idea for this fic sprung up around a desire to have someone from the 2nd gen. ask her if she really offered to brush Lucivar. Then this whole thing formed… and around chapter 3 I got an idea for a plot. But she has to be older for the plot, so I had to wrap this up. But not without asking Wilhelmina about that. So there you are. The one line is the whole reason for the past five chapters. Aren't I pathetic? Does anyone read these author note things???

****

Chibi Vampire: Lol. Thanks a lot for the review, I'm really flattered. Here's chapter six, and as something of a vampire fanatic, I love the name!

****

IceQueen: Thanks! Here it is… or there it was…I've confused myself now…

****

Skie: So is the Luthar interesting good or interesting bad? OK, the whole Duinderlion thing is kind of a long story, but I'll try to explain it in the shortest and least strange terms possible. Remember, you asked. A Duinderlion is sort of like a dandelion. I came up with them during the last week of school during seventh grade, while I was sitting outside during the last two periods with my friends. We were doing absolutely nothing in those periods the last week, being PE and art for us all, so we were sitting on the lawn in the front of the building, just sort of being lazy in the sun. They got into a dandelion fight, and for some reason in the midst of this I pointed to my friend Jane and yelled in an odd voice "DUINDERLION MURDERER!!!" Everyone stopped chucking dandelions at me to look at me funny. I must have been very punchy because I went into this long litany about myself now being the queen of the Duinderlions because they had just killed my mother, one of the dandelions that had just been thrown at me, and my father being a blade of grass. I spent the entire period going on about Duinderlions, and by the end of it we were all cracking up. The joke stuck, and now, in high school, we'll sometimes be passing in the halls and one of us will just point and yell "Duinderlion Murderer!!!" We get some very odd looks. It's a good thing we go to a large school, because otherwise I'm sure we'd be known as something like "Those Scary Girls." But anyway, I am the undisputed Queen of the Duinderlions, and to fully understand this whole thing you kind of had to be there, but this is really the best I can explain it. We have spent hours trying to explain this to some of our other friends, and they still only half get it. 

****

Riadolores: Hello again, favorite person J Aravian was smiling all evil-like. That's why he doesn't want her smiling like that. I always loved dressing up, but it doesn't seem that Aravian would so… and also it was an opportunity for some humor and exhibiting that she is resourceful. But I'm glad that readers can relate to her. I don't mind people being nit-picky, I'm surprisingly so myself. My friends get a little frustrated with me **cough** I'm so nit-picky. Thanks, as always, for the fantastic review!

****

linnet_jo: Thanks! It makes me so happy when people tell me they like what I write. J 


	7. It smacked me! Happy Birthday

**__**

a/n: Hello! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! I've been writing it during study hall and have been too lazy to type it up with Finals **shudders** and my birthday and all. And guess what my mom got me for my b-day?! A new computer!!!!!!! Woo hoo!!! It's really great. This year I get a computer, next year I get a car… and my step dad gave me a beautiful sapphire necklace! Being an only child on the North Shore is good! The North Shore thing probably won't mean much to you unless you live in the area. Never mind. Just Read and REVIEW!!!!!! Thank yous at end.

****

Disclaimed

*~~Chapter 7: Slap-Happy Birthday~~*

Surreal and Falonar had had no interest in marrying each other, although each wished to have a child. So, being friends who sometimes had sex, they decided to have a child together. And they worked out a schedule. Their child would spend spring with her mother at Ebon Askavi, where Jaenelle and her… entourage lived; summer with both of them and everyone else at the Hall; fall with her father at Ebon Rih; and winter was with both of them at Ebon Askavi, where an ever-changing amoebae of people spent the season for Winsol. On paper it looked complicated, but considering the fact that the two parents were still good friends, the schedule flowed smoothly. 

*

Fall

"Come on, Luthar!" Aravian took off without waiting for an answer. They had had to take a Purple Dusk thread, because Aravian wasn't sure enough of her ability to bring him and Avaesel with her on a Sapphire thread, so they were still a mile or two away from Vinan, a landen village. It was Luthar's sixteenth birthday, and she was eager to give him his gift, which was in the village. 

He sighed at her back; he knew that when Aravian was in an impatient mood, especially excited and impatient, there was no slowing her down. So he took off after her, struggling to catch up. Avaesel calmly lay down to take a nap.

*Why is it we're going to this village again?* he asked her when he caught up.

She glanced at him, grinning. *It's a surprise.*

*Oh, joy.*

What felt like an eternity later they touched down in the village. Without giving him a moment to catch his breath Aravian tugged him along, headed for a house on the edge of the village. She knocked on the door.

An old man, with lots of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, opened the door. His old gray eyes widened at the sight of the two adolescent Eyrians, especially one as odd looking as Aravian. Then he seemed to nod to himself, and he asked her, "Good day t'ye. Would ye be that girl I was told would be coming by today?"

She smiled happily. "Yes I am, sir." The old man looked surprised at the politeness from a member of the Blood. Aravian was oblivious to it. "My name is Aravian, this is Luthar. Could we please see them?" 

"Sure sure." He opened the door farther and stepped back. "M'name is Old Flann, m'son, he lives next door, he's Young Flann." Old Flann led them through to a back door, which he opened onto a small but lovely yard, with a low fence running around it. "They're right around that corner there, take your time about picking one, I hear ye Blood can talk t'em an' such. I'll wait just inside here, if ye dun mind, I ain't as young as I used t'be." And with that Old Flann went inside.

Aravian turned and smiled at Luthar, then tugged him around a corner of the house. Lying in the 

shade was a dog, a rather large dog, and her litter of puppies. Luthar recognized them as kindred immediately, but judging by the mother, who was a Queen, these were much too big to be Scelties. The mother had a huge blocky head, extremely wrinkled, and a very tough muscular body.

The dog stood, looming over her pups protectively. She lifted a lip. *Stay back, Bat-Humans.*

Aravian smiled and knelt down, extending a hand in a friendly gesture. *Hello. We promise not to hurt your pups, but if it is all right with you my friend would like to take one home. I promise he'll take good care of him or her.* The bitch (a/n: yes, as in female dog) came forward and warily sniffed Aravian's hand. Her tail gave a small tick-tock.

Unbeknownst to either or them, a small fawn colored bundle was inching toward the unsuspecting ankle of Luthar.

Luthar jumped as he felt small prickly teeth gnawing at his ankle, harmless though. He knelt down and gently picked up the warm, squirming puppy, holding it at eye level.

*Hello there,* he said on a white thread, knowing the puppy would have to hear him there at least.

*BAT-PERSON TALKS!!!!* She raised one paw nearly bigger than her head.

"OW!"

Aravian and the bitch, Quickleap, turned to see a surprised looking Luthar clutching his nose in one hand and a squirming puppy in the other.

He saw their looks. "It smacked me!"

Aravian blinked. She blinked again. "It smacked you."

"Yes! It --well, she-- smacked me!" He stopped rubbing his nose.

"I see."

Ten minutes later Aravian had paid and they left with the slap-happy puppy. Quickleap hadn't been overjoyed at having to give up one of her pups, but three had already gone and she knew it had to happen eventually. They promised to let her visit if she wanted, but Quickleap had told them that Old Flann didn't understand about the Kindred and would be upset if she went anywhere. Not that any involved had any choice in the matter-- the puppy had chosen Luthar more than anything else.

When they finally landed by Avaesel (who was still asleep) Aravian asked Luthar excitedly, "So what do you think?"

Luthar glanced at the puppy and set her down. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or start planning your death."

She smiled, almost nervously. If it had been someone else she might have been worried, but Luthar just wasn't the violent type. He rarely physically fought in any way, a source of much displeasure at his house, mostly with his brother more than his father. It wasn't that he was poor at any of the skills that the Eyrians valued so much, he just had no interest so rarely bothered with it. Aravian was never sure she entirely understood it, but she was far too close to Luthar to ever press him about it. 

"So what's her name?" she asked.

"Elasia." They watched Elasia as she clumsily crept up on the Arcerian cat. Aravian knew he was awake, but he hadn't yet bothered to open his eyes or test the wind. She wasn't about to warn him that he was in for a surprise. 

Elasia, with her massive paws, suddenly pounced on Avaesel's middle. The cat sat straight up with a shocked "Rrroww!" He looked at the tiny canine, who now seemed intent upon the siege of his paw--

which also happened to be about the same size as her. 

He looked from Elasia to his Intimate in disbelief. ***What** is _this_**?* **he asked on a Purple Dusk thread so Luthar could hear him too. 

Aravian, showing impressive control even for an Eyrian, didn't laugh. *That's Luthar's new friend. Sorry, she'll be around for awhile.* 

He turned his great blue-gold eyes back to Elasia. Warily, he sniffed her.

She turned her own copper eyes up to the cat. Then she smacked _him_ on the nose.

He reared back quickly, lifting his feet off the ground momentarily. He sneezed greatly, then stalked 

off behind the two friends… who were handing off each other they were laughing so hard. Elasia 

followed him, attempting to pounce on his tail.

The huge, fearsome predator glared at Aravian as he fled from the tiny puppy. *Make. It. Go. 

Away.*

*_You_ make 'it' go away. You _are_ significantly larger than her.*

After rounding the Eyriens several times Avaesel finally air-walked higher than the puppy could 

bounce. And bounce it did. The image of an 800 pound, nearly full grown Arcerien cat hanging in 

the air above a jumping little brown puppy was one of the strangest she'd ever seen; being raised around Jaenelle and the coven, she'd been privy to some _very_ strange things. Avaesel's fur was all on end as he attempted to return to his nap.

Elasia finally gave up and came back to sit on Luthar's foot. That's right, not at his feet, on his foot.

*Teach me how to do that.*

*NO!!!!!* came the panicked yell from Avaesel. He looked like he would have no reservations about eating whoever taught Elasia anything.

Aravian went to her Familiar and stroked the soft fur on is back. *Poor Avaesel.* He snuffled in agreement.

Luthar picked Elasia up. *Maybe…on another day…*

*~~*~~*

Aravian, Luthar, Avaesel and Elasia entered Luthar's through the kitchen later that day, assuming that no one would be there. They were wrong.

Lucivar, Daemonar, and Nickolaes all looked up as they clattered in. Marian's kitchen, spacious and airy, suddenly seemed cramped. Let's see, with Lucivar, Daemonar, Nickolaes and Avaesel they had four dark-jeweled Warlord Princes (one of which happened to take up a great deal of room), then a Warlord, and a dark jeweled witch who appeared to be a natural Black Widow. And then there was the hyper witch puppy, and while she only wore Birthright Tiger Eye, was still a hyper puppy. Yes… all of those in one room will make for a cramped feeling.

The two groups blinked at each other. Then Nickolaes raised one eyebrow (making Aravian grit her teeth), and said, "Hello, Luthvar, Avaesel, Pest," Aravian growled at him. "Who's this?" He was 

looking at Elasia.

Luthvar smiled. "Hi, Nickolaes. This is Elasia." 

Daemonar asked, "Is she kindred?"

"Yup."

"Looks like we have another person with a Familiar," Lucivar said. He was looking very pointedly 

at Luthvar's foot, where Elasia once again sat like a furry foot-warmer, glaring about the room territorially. 

"Where did you meet her? Happy Birthday, by the way," Nickolaes said.

Luthvar smiled. Other than Aravian he'd been the first wish him a happy Birthday. Maybe he was being unfair; he'd only seen his father and brother briefly early that morning, merely to tell them that Aravian was dragging him somewhere and he'd be back whenever she decided returning home was suitable. They all knew he let Aravian mostly control his life, except when they were at the Keep… then nothing could pry him away from the library, where he spent hours talking with Geoffrey. Luthar was proud to say that he generally knew more about the history than most anyone, except some of those that had been there, because he was interested in the history of landens too. He always thought there might be more to them than the rest of the Blood thought, and after extensive searching he had found a section in the most cob-webby, least used portion or the library, which was about the landens. 

His father and brother wished him happy birthday. "I didn't really 'meet' her, Aravian-" she looked up at the mention of her name from where she was helping herself to the contents of their cold box, "-took me out to a landen village where a bitch, a Queen, just had a litter recently." He grinned, "I think she thought I need more friends."

Lucivar scowled. "You should have more friends. And you would, if you weren't digging around in that library all the time-" 

Oh no, here it comes again. Hasn't he ever just felt DIFFERENT than those around him?! Luthvar thought.

Nickolaes stood, interrupting the familiar speech. "Uncle Lucivar, didn't you want to show me that new maneuver you and Daemonar were working on?"

Luthvar gave his cousin a look of gratitude as he led their relatives out the door. As soon as it closed though, he sighed gustily and sat down in one of the vacated chairs. He didn't even notice the fact that Elasia's hackles were up as she glared at the door, then returned to her post on his foot. Aravian stuffed the last bit of the piece of turkey she was eating into her mouth and sat down next to him, a look of sympathy on her strangely sweet and feral face. As he'd realized she would, Aravian had gotten prettier as they got older, and with her toned lines from the fighting she did daily he knew it wouldn't be long before the other boyos started seeing what he already noticed. Avaesel sat on Aravian's far side, so when he lay his enormous head in her lap he was looking at Luthvar. While the bond was from Avaesel to Aravian, they had all spent their lives together, and Luthvar and Avaesel considered each other dearest of friends. 

He commanded the attention of the whole room, but he didn't have anything to say that he hadn't said before. Over the years he'd had this conversation with the other two time and again, and he had nothing new to express now. He didn't have to use words with Elasia, now that his father had mentioned it he could start to feel the subtle bond between himself and her, the one that Aravian had tried to explain to him when they were so young and Avaesel had entered their group. She had been right, it didn't make them anything less, it was merely different. It was subtle enough, natural enough that he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't known what to look for. 

Not knowing what to say to him, Aravian sat in hushed sympathy. She wasn't good at comforting, it wasn't something she had ever learned, and she knew the wrong words then from her would be worse than his father's. So she said nothing, allowing the quiet to speak louder than she had the eloquence to do.

They all sat silently for a time, until Elasia stood. She started sniffing about the edges of the room. 

Luthar asked her, *What are you doing?* He was smiling in a befuddled way.

She didn't look up. *Looking for the best spot to piddle.*

Luthar groaned. Aravian smiled malevolently, "Welcome to the joys of puppy-hood. Come on!" She tugged on the shoulder of his vest as she stood. "Let's explain things to her and get going! You're going to be late for your own party!"

****

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

A/N: Puppies really do sit on their owner's feet! My 100 pound dog still does. But that's not so bad. The 150 pound one likes to crawl into people's laps **looks at poor squished legs** And by the way, the fact that it's his birthday has NOTHING to do with the fact that the day I wrote this (Jan. 16) happened to be MY birthday **smiles** Woo-hoo!!! One year until I get my own car!! **does the happy dance**

****

Skie: Yes, it is definitely the water. Definitely. Well, nice to know some people other than my friends and I seem to be infected by it. Thanks for giving me an even number!!

****

IceQueen: Thanks for the review! I'm glad the pronunciation guide was helpful. I use the word 'glad' too much. Oh well. It's apt.

****

Bunny Barton: So! You return! **grinning** I think it's impossible to not like the brushing Lucivar thing.

****

SilverWolf: **nervous laughter** I swear I intended to send it out sooner. But between finals, my birthday (woo-hoo!!), and my demanding mother **glares**, this kind of got lost in the shuffle. Anyway, great that you liked it, I'm sending you an e-mail in a minute, so… yeah. Of course, if you're reading this you've probably already gotten the e-mail. I'm shutting up now.

****

wordweaver: If I were going strictly by the books, Jaenelle might still be alive, but she'd be old and withered. I, because I'm a sap and in denial, am fudging that little bit of information. Basically, anyone I like is being treated in my fic as long-lived. I threw this in the middle of some rambling author note somewhere.

****

Goddessnmb1: Gotta love that scene! Thanks for the review! 

****

Jimaine: I'm thinking that Jaenelle doesn't really have a Familiar, that sort of all the Kindred are her Familiars and she their Intimate. He could be though. Just decide for yourself. See you tomorrow. Sorry, cake is REAL cake, not that gross ice cream cake stuff you all eat **makes an unladylike face** **looks thoughtful** then again, knowing how sporadically you sign-on, 'tomorrow' might very well be before you read this. Whatever.

****

Alanna Roseguard: Oh god! I can't believe I forgot that! I thought_ Aaron and Sabrina sounded wrong! I couldn't remember though, so I just went with who they all arrived with in Heir to the Shadows. I corrected that as soon as you reminded me. Thank you so much for telling me; I feel like such a dunce. I'm glad that you liked the chapter though!_

****

Lady Lye: I haven't heard of the Forbidden Ring, but if you mean The Invisible Ring then yes, I've read it and own a copy! I loved it. Not as much as the trilogy, but hey, what could beat the trilogy? I've also read Anne Bishop's Pillars of the World, which while not in the same world is still very good. I like the play on words with your pen name, much more creative than 'Rachel Hunt.'

**__**

dreamsmadeflesh: **is flattered** sure you can use the Familiar thing! Just please leave a little acknowledgement thingy in you're a/n or disclaimer please? Thank you! 


	8. Author's Note

****

Quick Author's Note: I couldn't help but notice that in the last chapter I sometimes accidentally referred to Luthar as Luthvar. Oops! I realize I could go back and fix it, but it's late and I'm lazy. I just wanted everyone to know that no, I have not suddenly had Luthar change his name between paragraphs; I just screwed up. I'm working on the next chapter, I'll try to get it out soon!!


	9. Half Breed

****

A/N: Hi people.. bet you though I'd died… **nervous chuckle** I'll try to keep this A/N short, cause I'm sure y'all just want to read the chapter… I have no excuse for this delay except for a severe writers block and an overabundance of things to work on right now… Please R&R, it was the power of a review that finally got me to sit down and make myself write this!

Quick re-cap: In the last chapter Aravian took Luthar to a landen village and gave him his birthday present, a kindred puppy named Elasia. Turns out she is his Familiar, and now they are on the way to Aravian's house for his b-day party. 

Disclaimed 

*~~~Chapter 8: Half-Breed~~~*

It was dusk by the time the four of them started heading for Aravian and Falonar's home, where Luthar's party was. It was common practice among the First Circle for birthday parties to be held at other people's homes. 

"Hey, it's the half-breed!"

Aravian stiffened in front of Luthar on the path. Luthar, catching a certain and much hated psychic-scent, nearly rose to the killing edge. Ravar Yaslana.

Ravar and his cronies, Calvar, Yorinar and Menar, were standing off by the trees. They had their bows with them, like they'd just been hunting when Aravian and her friends had passed by. Aravian gritted her teeth—it had to have been in that stretch of open land between Lucivar's home and… well, most everyone else's that they'd happened upon them. The boys never bothered her when there were a lot of people around, anyone who might go back to her parents or Lucivar. Apparently they'd stopped considering Luthar any kind of threat though. 

The four sauntered over to them, ignoring Luthar and blocking the path in front of Aravian. Ravar smiled, his hawk eyes snapping. "Half-breed," she bit the inside of her cheek at the insult, "fancy seeing you out here." A glance shot back to Luthar. He said, rather pointedly, "Off to do, well, _lascivious_ things with your… _friend_?" He twisted the last word cruelly.

Luthar lunged at the cocky older boy, but Aravian caught him around the middle before he could get into anything. He struggled against her, but even by virtue of age and gender he wasn't a match for her. He felt himself getting red in the face, mostly with anger.

The others laughed. "Look at that," Menar said, "the little _girl_ half-breed is stronger than him!"

Luthar glared at them, making them shout with laughter all the more. Aravian's arm tightened where it was strung around his middle, and he glared at her too. What was wrong with her?!? 

Luthar's anger rose higher as she addressed the others in a calm voice. "Why don't you all just get out of here? I haven't done anything to you; just get back to your hunting."

*Are you insane?!* he sent to her. Elasia jumped in front of them, barking madly. The boys looked at the small puppy incredulously, then started laughing all the harder. Yorinar picked up a rock as if to throw it at her.

Avaesel slowly stalked around his friends, a low growl rumbling in his throat, the silvery fur of his back standing on end. All the boys took a step back, but Ravar said in an impressively casual voice, "We're not afraid of some overgrown cat!" It squeaked at the end.

Avaesel roared, his cat-voice waving through octaves that made his birthright Green jewel glow with an inner fire.

It was with a quickness that should have been surprising that the four of them faded back out through the trees. They muttered and threw glances back over their shoulders as they went.

Luthar turned to Aravian, swelling with anger like a ship's sail with wind. Except redder. "Aravian, what was that?! Hell's Fire… I would think you'd be wanting to get at them just as much as I would! More so! The nerve of them! I can't believe they'd say that to you or- or call you a-" His throat was closing up, choking on his anger.

Aravian, surprisingly, wouldn't meet his eyes. She was looking down at her hands. Her fingers twined absently through the end of the long braid she always kept her hair in. Avaesel was twisting around her legs in a slow way, but his keen eyes never left the spot in the trees where the boys had gone through. Luthar watched the almost hypnotic movement until he could breathe properly again, then looked back to Aravian. She was still looking down.

"Aravian."

Her eyes flicked up, then back down.

Impatiently, he grabbed her hands to still them. She reluctantly looked up to meet his clear gold eyes with her deep blue ones.

"Why wouldn't you let me go after them? They were insulting you; you usually take a person's head off if they so much as _look_ at Avaesel or me the wrong way! By the Darkness, I've had to take a bow out of your hands before you shot someone!"

She shook her head, her eyes scrunched closed, her breath coming out in a little_ hhhsss_. "Luthar, there were more of them than us, and besides, even if you'd beat them to bloody pulps it wouldn't help the situation anyway."

His eyebrows rose at that. _Situation?_ he thought.

He mimicked his thoughts. "Situation? Ara, have they been bothering you?"

At a brisk pace she started walking away from him. "Leave it alone, Luthar."

He stood rooted to the spot and scowled. It took him a moment to start walking again, taking a few quick steps to catch up to her (thankfully he was still taller than her, his legs still longer.) "What do you mean? I mean, I knew they were jerks, they were horrible to you when we were kids, but they quit after Orian mentioned them to my Father, right? They got their asses kicked! The only reason it wasn't worse was because they were kids! Ara!" He grabbed her arm, making her stop and talk to him.

She met his eyes with something like anger. "Leave it alone, Luthar." Her words were measured out like they hurt her teeth. 

"Ara… they never stopped, did they? Just got smarter." His words were deadpan with a cold certainty. He felt his anger starting to simmer again, chilled this time. Deadlier.

"No, they never stopped. Happy?" Her words were snarled at him.

His voice was a chill wind. "You know I'm not happy."

Aravian shivered a bit, despite herself. She'd never seen Luthar like this. What had suddenly happened to her quiet friend? The bookworm with a strange fascination for landens? Mother Night, she'd never thought Luthar could be frightening.

His hand tightened on her arm. "You're going to go to your parents or my father and tell them." It wasn't a question.

"No." 

His thin lips tightened. "You will, or I will, Aravian."

Aravian was starting to get angry. Luthar was ordering… _her_? "No! Damn you, I've, dealt with them for years. I can handle them!"

" 'You've dealt with them for years.' Hell's Fire, that's exactly why you _should_ go to someone! Obviously whatever you're doing, _or not doing_ if how you handled them before is any indication, it isn't working! You can't handle them, not if they're not stopping!"

She looked down at the ground, but her voice was strained and fierce. "Luthar, I can fight my fight my own battles. I don't need, or want, anyone else's help." And with that she jerked her arm out of his grasp and started walking again, though slow enough that he could easily walk beside her. He didn't.

Luthar felt like she'd punched him in the chest. He'd thought they were always there for each other, but obviously if she could keep this from him for so long, and brush him off like that, then they weren't. Damn her.

*~~~~~*

Luthar arrived at his party several minutes after Aravian, and got several curious glances from the people already there. He wasn't _quite_ late for his own party, the only ones there already were his parents, Daemonar, Nickolaes and Saetan, with Sylvia. (A/N:see end authors note about that) The others hadn't arrived yet. And of course Aravian and Falonar. 

Aravian was leaning against a window frame across the room, resolutely looking out it and not turning around. Nickolaes caught his eye and flicked a glance at Aravian, raising a concerned eyebrow. Luthar pretended he hadn't noticed, and went to stand with his parents and grandfather and Sylvia. They all wished him a warm happy birthday, pretending not to notice his and Aravian's separation. Daemonar and Nickolaes waved at him from near the door to the kitchen but didn't stop their conversation. Elasia went off to a corner and plunked down with _thud_, her mouth stretching in a jaw-cracking yawn.

After awhile, when everyone else had arrived and wished him their happy birthdays, and dinner had been served, he felt a brush of thick fur against his thigh and looked down to see Avaesel. *She didn't mean anything by it. She thinks that if she tells anyone they'll think she's weak.* Avaesel sent it on a spear thread.

He had finally managed to get himself away from all the others, although not from the odd glances that would flick from him to Aravian, and he didn't want to hear this. Luthar fought to keep his heart hard. *That's stupid. Aravian's one of the strongest people I know. But everyone needs help sometimes. She obviously just doesn't think she can trust any of us.*

Avaesel nudged his mammoth head against his hand. *You know how Aravian thinks. She doesn't even realize she insulted you, she just hates the thought of anyone thinking she can't handle something.*

Luthar reluctantly looked up to where Aravian had been standing before, with Lucivia and Teele and Lijah. She wasn't there anymore, and neither was Lucivia. Teele and Lijah looked concerned. He ignored that for the moment and looked back down at Avaesel. *You know, you really are smarter than most people.*

*Of course,* his winter voice was smug, *I'm a cat.*

*~~~~*

Aravian helped Marian with dishes in the kitchen. Occasionally Marian would look at her in a concerned way, but she left her to her own devices and didn't ask any questions. For that, Aravian was grateful.
It showed just how involved in her thoughts she was when she jumped at Lucivia's soft "Ara?" The older girl had entered and Marian gone without her even noticing.
"Yes?" She scrubbed at a glass harder as she heard a slight tremble in the word.
Lucivia lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her red jewel glittered in its gold setting on her long finger. When Aravian didn't shrug the hand away, she squeezed her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong, hon? You and Luthar have been acting strange all night."
Aravian hung her silver head. She didn't know how to explain what was wrong, when she wasn't even sure she knew herself. All she knew was, "I've ruined Luthar's birthday." She sniffled pathetically and hated herself for it.
Lucivia tilted her face up, looking surprised. She ran one finger along her cheek. A single silvery teardrop hung from it. She hugged Aravian around the shoulders. "Ara, are you crying? Con't cry. It's alright. Really. I'm sure you didn't ruin his birthday."
Aravian looked at the floor and shook her head. "Thanks, Lucivia, but just leave me alone, okay? Please?"
There was a pause. "Sure, Ara." She squeezed her shoulder and left.
Outside the door, Lucivia looked around with narrowed eyes. She spotted Luthar standing in a corner, to all appearances attempting to affect the persona of a potted plant. She made a beeline for him.
Flicking his shoulder a touch less than gently, she caught his attention so he met her eyes. She told him in a quiet voice that asked for no response, "Aravian is in the kitchen. I don't know what happened before, but I know she feels badly, Luthar. She's crying."
Luthar looked stricken. She rested her hand on his shoulder a moment before returning to her friends, who were mingling with Daemonar and his group. She spared only a moment of though to wonder where her oldest brother was.
Nickolaes had watched Aravian and his cousin most of the evening, extremely confused, sincerely concerned and intensely curious as to what the two could be fighting about. Nothing in his memory had split them, ever.
After Lucivia left the kitchen looking disquieted he slipped in behind her. He saw Aravian leaning against the countertop near the wall. Her eyes shot up to him when he entered, then away just as quickly.

He stood still just inside the doorway. "Aravian?"

She shifted. "You never call me 'Aravian.' " Her clear voice was quiet.

"Are you crying?" His eyebrows drew together and he took several steps into the room.

"No."

He touched her cheek lightly and she jumped. "Your face is wet." He drew his fingers away.

Her darker eyes met his a little belligerently. His gaze was more unnerving than his sisters, his eyes being a pale ice-like shade of blue in his golden face and dark hair. "It's nothing," she said roughly. She didn't care if she sounded rude; she was mad he'd seen her like this. Behind him, in the doorway where he'd just been, she saw Luthar.

Nickolaes must have seen her gaze shift, because he turned. He glanced between them and said tactfully, "I think I'll go see what Daemonar's doing," and left.

Luthar and Aravian stood looking at each other for a moment. Then he shifted and asked uneasily, "Are you crying?"

She stamped her foot. "Hells Fire, Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful! If one more person asks me that I'll- I'll… well I'll do something rash, I swear I will!"

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. Then he sighed. "Ara…I don't know. Listen, if you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone about… you know."

She nodded and dragged a hand across each cheek. He gave her a rough hug, and she squeaked (an annoyingly feminine sound in her opinion) before squirming away with a half-annoyed smile. Things were back to normal.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Okay, I'm thinking of writing a ficlet of when Jaenelle returns after QotD. It would also explain why Saetan lives at the Hall and with Sylvia, despite that thing at the end of QotD. Should I do it, or just write a paragraph at the beginning of some chapter like I did to explain her schedule?

Any way, here are the thank yous … I love you people, and remember, if you hurt me you'll never get the next chapter! **cowers**

****

Skie: hehe.. next chapter soon… riiiight. Erm. **coughs** I'll remember that bit of advice about a car J I'm sure north shore and tinley park are no different, so that'll be useful when I have to argue with my dad (who drives a ford). And yes, about the Luthar-Aravian. Don't be so observant! Although I guess I wasn't exactly subtle. ;)

****

Kiana Darkk: You know, the way you keep changing your name's a tad confusing! Lol. No more switches, pweeeese???? Glad that people like Elasia!

****

Alanna Roseguard: Mwuhahaha! People love Elasia! The Evil Plan takes form! Erm **looks around nervously** Thanks for the review… *sidles away*

****

Goddessnmb1: Oh god, another request for chapters soon! You people are conspiring to make me feel guilty, aren't you?! Thanks much for reviewing!

****

Wordweaver: Lol. Good to see others see my logic! Thanks for reviewing.

****

StorytellingStar: Cool pen name, btw. Thanks so much for the great review! Erm, 'dying for the next several chapters' eh? Hehehe…. **looking around nervously**

****

Fire in my soul: Oh, another person who said they couldn't wait *starts crying with guilt* What's your idea for your fic? If you want a beta, send me an e-mail! (_Deastra@aol.com__)_

****

Keesha: I do have trouble writing long chapters.. I'm attempting to work on it. You'll have to wait and see about Aravian and Luthar!! I'm not answering that! And the Familiars do get along… sort of :-/ J I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review!

****

Cat: Lol, quick, to the point. Thanks for the… succinct review! ;)

****

Lady Amethyst: **immensely flattered** Thank you! I can't believe this is your fave, it has no plotline so far! (But you've seen it start in this chapter!) **reads over response so far** You know what I mean. Anyway, you are so nice, thank you so much, I'm so sorry, and thank you!!

****

Kapies: You weren't going to review?! Well, see what reviewing gets you? It gets you the next chapter ;)


	10. Walk in the Woods

**__**

Disclaimed

Warning: I am in a dramatic mood right now; I've been watching the Buffy the Vampire Slayer first season for the past several hours, and I just finished a book about a mummy terrorizing Toronto and taking over the Candian police forces! BEWARE!!

A/N: Hello hello, sit ye 'round the fire and I'll tell ye a tale, a tale of romance and action and friendship and hate, a tale of such multitude that ye may need a cup of cocoa to see ye through… Now, to get back to the tale:

Chapter Nine: Walking in the Woods

"Dad? Mom?" Aravian called as she walked across the living room. Her parents were in the kitchen, talking. Everyone else had gone home. 

Her mother stuck her head out. "Yeah, hon?"

"I'm going for a walk, alright?"

"Sure." Surreal's head disappeared back into the kitchen. Aravian heard a low laugh that sounded almost like a giggle. She shuddered, she did _not_ want to know what they were doing in there. 

The night air was crisp on her skin. It wouldn't be long until it snowed now. Avaesel lay curled up by the door, contentedly taking a cat-nap, so she decided not to wake him and started walked down to the woods.

She wandered through the trees, enjoying the cool beauty of the moonlight gilding the leaves in silver. She loved the woods around the eyrie, and tried to walk through them several times every fall. Her schedule was tight, with time with her father, running around everyday to make Craft lessons at the Hall, time with Luthar, practice with Lucivar (she rarely referred the adults as "Uncle" and "Aunt" anymore), and time with Avaesel. _It's nice_, she thought, _to be alone for a change._

Pausing, she laid a hand against the bark of a tree, a birch. She loved birch trees, but there were so few in this forest, and only deep in the woods where she was. They reminded her of her mother's side of the family, the Dea al Mon. Her mother had taken her to spend a week with Gabrielle and Chaosti when she was little, but she didn't remember much. But she did remember the birch trees, the way the pale Dea al Mon blended in with them in the night and seemed to appear, like magic, not even sounds to betray them, their footfall was so light. 

She stroked the smooth surface and walked on, leaving the ethereal tree to stand alone among the darker, more regular vegetation.

She heard a rustling sound to her left and behind. She called in a stiletto, just the way her mother taught her to, and slipped between the branches of a pine tree. 

It was probably just an animal, but it was better to feel foolish than be in trouble.

She didn't feel foolish when Calvar stumbled into view, being hissed at by Menar. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Menar's voice was quiet enough that Aravian wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been listening. "With those ears, that girl probably heard you coming! Be careful!"

"You sure she doesn't have that monster with her?"

"I'm sure! I saw her go into the woods and the cat was still asleep!"

She heard Yorinar then, though he was still out of her view from the branches, "Shut up, both of you! Are you both stupid? Use spear threads!" He was just as quiet as Menar when he said it.

__

Too late. I know you're here, assholes. Too bad you don't all have brains, she thought with venomous amusement.

She felt movement in the branches a moment before an arm snaked around her waist. Her startled cry was cut off by a large hand over her mouth. Training kicked in, and she jammed an elbow back, relishing the soft _thud_ and grunt that followed. As she twisted the knife in her grip the arm on her waist slammed her against the tree. In the moment of confusion after the breath was knocked from her, her knife was jerked from her grip.

It had happened in less than a few seconds.

A cold voice hissed in her ear, "You're such a pale bitch, half-breed, you reflect so much I could have found you if you'd been at the top of the tree."

__

I am so stupid. I never even heard Ravar.

She tried get him with her elbow again, but he moved and shifted his arm so that, after a moment of struggling, her arms were securely trapped to her sides

He dragged her out of tree, into plain sight of his friends. They looked caught between malicious glee and resentful embarrassment. Menar, at least, flashed her a vicious smile. 

She felt anger starting to boil up in her. She stomped down on Ravar's foot, at the same time biting down hard on his hand over her mouth. He hissed in pain and shoved her forward, right into Calvar's grasp.

She let every muscle in her body go loose, so Calvar had to support her full weight or drop her. He fumbled and she hit the ground, rolling away. She stood, a tree at her back and her face to her opponents.

It had taken her a long time to learn that while she was one of the best in the practice ring, four against one in a real attack could beat her. They were looking especially violent tonight. She refused to run, but she refused to go down without giving them some trouble.

They were making a semicircle around her, but they stayed out of reach. They'd learned too. Ravar didn't join the semicircle, watching it all with an amused look. Bastard.

"We didn't like that kitten of yours, half-breed." Yorinar was grinding one fist into his palm as he said it. 

"Too afraid to take us yourself? You'd think you'd have enough Eyrian in you not to send a cat out for you."

"She's barely Eyrian at all, look at her! White little cunt." He threw a stone at her. He didn't like it when she dodged easily.

By the time Yorinar and Calvar had her strung between them so that Menar could just beat her without retaliation, she had a split lip, an eye swollen shut, blood in her mouth, and she strongly suspected her collarbone was broken. She could feel bruises blossoming with every punch Menar landed on her; her ribs wouldn't take the abuse much longer. They must have been really angry that time; usually they were very careful to make sure there were no marks on her face or arms. 

Ravar still stood, his arms crossed, looking sadistically entertained.

She lashed out with her foot, catching Menar across the head. He went down, apparently unconscious. Calvar twisted her arm behind her, and while Yorinar's punch landed square in her jaw her free fist connected with his groin. He let go of her with a little moan, and she dealt the same blow to Yorinar. He too went down.

She started to run, but Calvar managed to grab her ankle and she went down, unable to catch herself with a roll without damaging her wings. Her head smacked the uplifted root of a tree and she saw stars.

On the edge of her consciousness, she sensed Avaesel getting up at home, suddenly aware of what was happening to her. He took off towards the woods running.

Black shapes swam across her vision as a hand lifted her up easily. It turned her, her eyes clearing up enough to see that Calvar and Yorinar were getting up, tenderly, but with storms in their faces. It was Ravar that had picked her up.

His large hand circled her throat, and he slammed her against the tree. She didn't have the motor skills just yet to absorb the shock, and her head banged against the wood with a sickening, wet sounding _crack_.

Ravar's smile looked painfully tight. "I think you hurt my friend there, half-breed." He backhanded her, one hand still around her throat. He gripped just enough so she had to gasp to breath. It was getting hard with blood filling her mouth. "I wonder…" his free hand trailed down her shirt. She was getting a very bad feeling in her stomach, other than the nausea she'd had since her head hit the tree. She couldn't move her wings like this… "Is the rest of you as pale as what we can see?" His hand was going up her shirt now.

She spit her mouthful of blood right in his face.

He didn't jump, or let go as she'd hoped. The hand on her throat tightened until she was choking and coughing. 

She still couldn't move her wings. Her blood was being replaced with panic. Ravar's hand was moving farther in her shirt.

*AVAESEL!!!* He was weaving through the trees, feeling her panic, his size a hindrance in the dense forest. 

Ravar's hand twisted her breast painfully.

*LUTHAR!!!*

~~~~

Luthar slipped in the shower, hearing Aravian's call. She sounded panicked, angry, but worst, afraid. Deathly afraid. He scrambled out of the shower, not bothering to turn it off or grab a towel. *Aravian?!?!* He pulled on a pair of pants. There was no response. *ARAVIAN!*

He ran out of the house, wet and frantic, with no clue as to what had happened to her. He ignored his brother behind him, asking him what was wrong.

*Avaesel?!*

The Arcerian sent him an image of the trees.

Luthar took off running, Elasia shut in the house behind him and barking madly. He heard his brother's footsteps behind him, then his hand jerking him around to face him.

"What the fuck is wrong?! Where are you going?"

Luthar snarled at his brother, "Darkness damn you, let me go, Aravian's in trouble!"

His brother's dark brows drew together. "What do you mean 'in trouble?'"

"Ask Avaesel!"

A moment later, the two brothers running through the woods, following the feelings Avaesel sent them, for once in perfect agreement.

Ravar looked up, hearing the enraged yowl of a very angry animal. The half-breed sagged against the tree, blood trailing down her face and matting her hair. He'd not even gotten her shirt off, but he knew trouble when he heard it. 

"Pick him up!" he snarled at Calvar and Yorinar. Menar was still on the ground. The bitch had really gotten him good. He himself had a long bloody scratch down his cheek where she'd tried to claw his eyes, and she'd nearly gotten him with her snaketooth when he'd been paying attention to other things.

He really wanted her to pay for those. He wanted her to pay for her power when she should have been drowned at birth, for being another half-breed when they already had to be ruled by one. For everything.

~~~

Yorinar threw a nervous glance behind him as they made their retreat. She was just a prone figure slumped at the bottom of the tree, and he could hear others crashing through the brush, still way off but coming. He looked at Ravar as they continued on. "We're not gonna get away with this one, Ravar."

He just snarled at him.

"Ravar, I'm serious! We messed her up bad this time, we're in real trouble."

Ravar turned, spitting words in his face. "So what?! You want to go turn yourself in, fine go ahead! But I'm done with this, I'm not gonna live someplace with a disgrace like that, and I'm definitely not going to answer to a half-breed any more! There's a web landing up ahead, and I'm leaving." His glance took in both of them that time. "You coming, or are you two going to be pussies and wait for some half-breed to punish you?"

Blindly, they followed him.

~~~

Aravian stared at the ground, relearning how to breath. A few tears leaked out between her eyes, though she fought back the whimper of relief that wanted to escape her throat. Black shapes still sloshed in front of her eyes, and every time she moved another burst of pain shot through her skull. Trying to stand, she fell to her knees and retched until nothing was left in her. She felt like her bones were trying to slide off of her head.

She managed to crawl away from her vomit before falling into the blessedly cool leaves, thanking Mother Night for the clean smell they wrapped her in. She swallowed, then winced when that brought another wave of fire to course along her skin. She decided absolutely no movement was the best course of action.

It felt like an eternity before she was dimly aware of Avaesel skidding to a halt in front of her.

~~~

Luthar and Daemonar slid in just moments after the huge cat. Avaesel growled at them a little, protective feelings telling him to stay with Aravian and hunters instincts telling him to catch and kill those who'd hurt her. His tail lashed with the aggressive inner war. 

*She needs help,* he sent to Luthar. In this situation, Luthar was the only other than himself he really trusted. 

Luthar nodded, and forced himself away from the killing edge. It seemed more agreement than just that had been reached, because Avaesel tore off and the brothers knelt down by Aravian. 

It was an effort, on both parts, to keep from rising to the killing edge again when they saw what had been done to her.

"Ara?" Luthar's voice was very soft as he peered at her face.

She cracked an eye open, shutting it again with a groan. Luthar felt relief flood him that she was at least awake.

Daemonar's lips were tight. "Ara, how do you feel?"

"How do you fucking think I feel?"

"Come on…" Daemonar and Luthar picked her up between them, careful not to jostle her. Even as it was she moaned and whimpered. Daemonar used a bit of Craft to put her to sleep.

The brothers wore identical expressions on their faces. They promised a painful end for those who'd dared hurt her.

"Let's get her back to Falonar's."

~~~

Surreal sat up in bed. Falonar groaned sleepily next to her, tugging on her arm. "Don't get up yet… it's not-" a wide yawn "-morning."

Surreal looked around, unease curling inside her. She believed in her instincts, and got out of the bed to pull on a pair of pants and shirt. 

Falonar rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He blinked, then looked at her face. His immediately became intent. "What's wrong?"

Surreal was already heading out the bedroom door. "I don't know… something feels not right."

Falonar stumbled after her, pulling on a pair of pants. "Wha'd ya mean, 'not right?'"

"I don't know!" She looked out the window then turned back to him, her dark hair tucked behind pointed ears. Her mouth was pinched tightly. "I think something's wrong with Aravian."

Falonar felt a tightness in his chest. "How do you know?" He refused to believe it.

"Just listen!" She threw her hands in the air and started making a circuit of the place.

Falonar paused but couldn't hear anything but the hard pounding of his heart. "I don't hear anything."

Surreal's teeth were bared as she pointlessly looked around Aravian's room. "Avaesel's not outside, he was when she left, and she's not back yet." She gritted her teeth. "Can't you just feel it?"

"No." He didn't want to believe the fear in his gut.

"Call it maternal instinct then," she snarled at him. He followed her as she stormed out the front door.

Both of them came up short as they saw Luthar and Daemonar heading out of the woods, a limp figure between them.

~~~

Aravian spent the next two days in bed, being Healed by Jaenelle. She said there'd be no lasting damage, had made her drink a concoction that tasted like exotic fruit, and put healing salve on her bruises. She'd fractured her skull, broken her collarbone, nearly shattered her jaw, bruised a number of ribs and had a purple necklace imprinted on the flesh of her throat. It hurt to swallow. She was swollen in places she hadn't known could swell. Her mother, of course, stayed, and was more attentive to Aravian than she'd been since she was a small child. 

Avaesel hadn't been able to catch Aravian's tormenters, and he and Luthar were closemouthed about it until they could speak with Aravian. Jaenelle, although just as angry about the abuse as all the others, wouldn't let anyone ask her anything until the second day. She didn't mention to anyone the bruises on Ara's chest that bore resemblance to a hand.

Luthar sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her now yellowish face. Avaesel hadn't left her side since he'd returned from his hunt, and his huge head was resting in her lap. His eyes were closed, but they both knew he was very intent on this conversation. She stroked the soft fur of his ears absently as she waited for Luthar to speak.

"It was them again, wasn't it?"

Aravian nodded. 

His fists gripped the bedspread. "Are you going to tell them now? Tell everyone what's been happening?"

She looked at him pleadingly. "No," she croaked.

"Hell's fire, Aravian!" He slammed a fist into the bed. She jumped, looking from his fist to his face with near alarm. "Why not? What would they have done, would they have killed you if we hadn't arrived?" He stood, and she realized that he really was quite tall, even if he was skinny. "I don't care what you say, this time, I'll tell them." He turned.

Aravian made a protesting whimper, and he paused. "Luthar… wait… you-don't," she was wracked by coughing.

He turned back to her. "I don't what?"

Aravian held out a hand to him, giving him an imploring look. He took her hand and sat back down reluctantly.

*You don't understand what I'm saying. I'll tell them the names. I want revenge.* she sounded angry in his head. *But I don't want everyone to know this has been happening for years…* Luthar looked hesitant. She squeezed his hand. *Please, Luthar, please just leave me a bit of dignity.* She bit her lip and winced.

Luthar looked down at Avaesels head. *What do you think?* he sent on a spear thread.

Blue gold eyes rolled up to him. *Either way, we catch these bad ones.* His tail lashed on the floor. *It doesn't matter how much the others know. We know, we will take the revenge with her.*

Luthar looked up to meet Aravian's darker eyes. "Alright," he agreed, "Can I go tell them you gave me the names?"

Aravian nodded, sitting back on the pillows looking lightened. She fell asleep as he closed the door behind him.

Out in the main room, his mother, father, brother, grandfather, Aunt Jaenelle and Uncle Daemon, with two of their three children Nickolaes and Lucivia, along with Surreal, Falonar, and Gabrielle and Chaosti. Everyone else who'd wanted to visit had been told, nicely, to go home, they could visit later or see her in two months at Winsol. 

His announcement was met with the fierce smiles of seven very angry Warlord Princes five equally angry witches.

Ravar, in his opinion, didn't stand a chance.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Okay, what did you think? The easiest way to tell me is in a review ;) 

I hope the 'action scene' wasn't too bad, I've never really tried to write one before. 

And the THANK YOU's:

****

Skie: Lol, your reviews always afford me a chuckle. They're a highlight of my day. **tries to decide if that means she has a pitiful life** Whatever ;) Thanks for always reviewing, it means a lot. J 

****

Alanna Roseguard: _Sorry, there wasn't much Nickolaes in this chapter… although I did mention him at the end! I hope this chapter was good despite his absence ;) It's good he's your favorite… mwuhahahaha, you're gonna love chapter… oh, I'm thinking 13 or 14… **lots of evil chuckles**_

****

Keesha: 'Bated breath,' huh? I love it when people say things like that! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kapies: **looks wide-eyed innocent** You say this like I'm some kind of sadistic fiend! **evil chuckle** Lol, my apologies, but I will only be posting one chapter at a time J I post a chapter as soon as I write it, so there will (unfortunately) be a wait between each chapter, because I don't have some kind of stockpile of my chapters… although I have written a few of the later, very fun chapters **looks fiendishly evil** Thank you for the review!

****

Lady Amethyst: I hate it when that happens! Err… this chapter wasn't so funny, I hope you like drama/action too… But don't worry! Funny will return in abundance later on… along with the drama J 

****

Goddessnmb1: Yea, long review! 'guilty people write fast?!' Why you manipulative little thing! Lol. But you're right. Glad to see encouragement for the ficlet, I think I will write it, but don't expect it for awhile, just to warn you. Good to see someone noted that Ravar was not stupid; I'm opposed to the idea that all bullies are stupid, so this one's not. You may have noticed in this chapter that some of his friends are less intelligent, because I do realize a group of bullies is not a group of rocket scientists… I hope that came across in the chapter. And as for things 'developing' between Luthar and Aravian… mwuhahaha!! Wait and see!! **skips away looking evil**

****

Blue Lady: Great that you like the story but um… just to warn you, this is going to be a LONG fic. So far I've outlined pretty definitely 23 chapters, and that doesn't get all the way through the plot, so… erm **nervous chuckle** Anyway, I just wanted to warn you, and thanks for the review! 

****

Starlight: Thank you, Starlight! BTW, I love your pen name, it's so fun. J I'm flattered by your review, thanks for taking the time!

****

Angelajria Knight: I actually live on the north shore, but unless they're from around here for most people it's just easier to say Chicago. Are you another Chicagoan?? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Talia: Well, you got your wish! Ball-kicking in this chapter included especially for you ;) Thank you so much for everything you said in your review, you've got no idea how great that all makes me feel J 

****


	11. Blood Thirst

Disclaimed ****

A/N: I know this chapter is short, that's why it's out so soon after the last one. Don't get used to this! They won't all be this quick!! Gerrr, I just got back from a cross-country drive, driving from Chicago to Los Angeles and back in 5 days in a pick-up truck… dear God, my mother and I were trapped with each other every minute of every day that entire time… I no longer call her Mother, I call her Wench. She was feeling punchy enough when I started that she finds it amusing. Somebody shoot me. I refuse to leave my room for the next week.

*~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Ten: Blood Thirst ~~~~~~~~~*

Same time, Terreille

Hate had seethed through him as long as he could remember. He wasn't as old as some in Terreille, but for that he was glad; those who'd survived the Purge were weak, not worth the effort of rebuilding this place.

He ripped his knife through the soft belly-flesh of the bitch again. He loved the wet tearing sound, it was the only thing that seemed to cool the rage inside him. There was red everywhere, warm and sticky on his hands. He didn't know why he'd been given the job to kill her, but he didn't care; it was another Life, another Blood power flowing into him. He'd enjoyed her fear when he'd fucked her, not letting her see his face and drawing his knife over her again and again as he thrust into her. After she passed out she couldn't scream anymore; that wasn't fun. He'd waited for her to wake up before he'd really started the job. 

She screamed then.

By the time he was through with her, she looked like nothing so much as raw meat. Something you'd find in the back room of a butcher shop. Still too gooey to be put out for sale, but with potential after it was cut into the right pieces. 

He felt her power hanging in the air; she hadn't worn a dark jewel, but anything of the Blood was enough for him to feel in his bones and his own blood. He felt it coursing through him, renewing him; it was such a rush, he almost wanted to do another job without a fee. Almost.

He pulled off the gloves he'd worn and washed off his face, pulling the door shut behind him quietly. Wouldn't want to disturb the dead. 

~~~~~~~

Four months later, Ebon Askavi

The snow was falling outside now, and everyone was still at the Keep from Winsol. Surreal paced the floor of the Library, gritting her teeth as she listened to Saetan.

"It's like they've vanished. No one's seen them, not even the kindred."

"Can't Jaenelle find them?!" Surreal asked, outraged. It was like they weren't even trying!

"She could have, before the Purge. But you know how much she lost then."

"She barely has the power of the Black now," Daemon added.

Surreal just snarled at them.

Falonar spoke up. "Do you think they might be in Terreille?"

Lucivar answered, "If they are, we'll never find them. It's damn near anarchy there, with the power from all those people bouncing around the land like it is. It's messing up everything."

"I just bet that's where those bastards went. They're probably happy as anything in that place." Surreal knew better than them what it was like in Terreille, after some of her old friends from the Red Moon houses had shown up in Kaeleer she'd had long talks with them, and they'd told her everything.

"The people in Terreille are trying. It's hard after most of your population, all the people in power are gone," Saetan interjected. He sighed, "I had so hoped we were free of people like that after the Purge."

"There will alwaysss be people like that, High Lord," said a sibilant voice. Everyone jumped; none of them had realized Draca was there. "Jaenelle jusssst gave everyone a chance, a new ssstart."

"We've all had this discussion before." Surreal made a cutting motion in the air. "What I want to know is: how are we going to get the assholes that hurt my daughter?"

Falonar laid a comforting had on her arm; she only made a minimal effort to shrug it off, stilling to stand near him.

"Surreal, Falonar…" Daemon looked uncomfortable. "We're thinking it's time to stop actively searching."

Surreal and Falonar both stiffened in rage. "What do you mean stop looking?!" Falonar growled at the same time Surreal shrieked, "You bastard, no!" 

Saetan stood. "Surreal, Falonar, we want them too. Probably not as much as you, you're her parents, but we've all had a hand in raising her, and we all love her. She's just as much my family as my grandchildren, just like you became my family when you came to Kaeleer. Everyone we've been able to contact knows what to look for; if they turn up, we'll know immediately. But it's useless to keep hunting for them."

Surreals hands were in fists. This was her daughter, the one thing she'd ever loved more than her mother, the one thing she'd ever fight for more than she had for Titian, and the one thing she'd carry a thirst for revenge for longer. She wanted to bash all their heads in then go find them herself.

"Listen to reasssson. They will be found, they will at leasssst die, eventually. Then they will come into the care of the High Lord."

Falonar said exactly what she was thinking. "If they're ever found, it's going to take a long time for them to return to the Darkness. And we'd better get them."

Surreal and Falonar left the Library together.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

__

That's right folks; just because all the tainted Blood were killed, doesn't mean more bad apples can't be born. Now, the only way to tell me whether or not this was good, or what you want to know more about, is in a review… (hint hint)

Thank You:

****

Kapies: Is this quick enough for you? :) Unfortunately, it was not them getting tortured in this chapter. Obviously, considering it was a 'she'… never mind. I'm babbling again. Thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Angelajria Knight:** It takes me about five minutes to type your name because I keep misspelling! Lol. Valparaiso? Can't say I've ever heard of it… then again, I've never been to Indiana. Lol, everything an hour away from Chicago is cornfields, except to the north, which is cows. You wouldn't believe how much the movie 'Children of the Corn' scared me when I was little. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

****

Bunny Barton: Well, if you thought the plot was getting good then, what do you think of it now? :) Lol, nice to see people read my A/Ns. the book is called Blood Lines, the third in a series by Tanya Huff. They're great, you should read them! BTW, thanks for reviewing Harry Potter and the Moulin Rouge, too! I'll be writing the next chapter of that soon. :)

****

Starlight: Thanks so much! Great to hear I'm not disgracing Anne Bishop's wonderful books. Well, it wasn't much of a wait for this chapter. Although it was very short. Whatever :)

****

Lady Grimms: Well, you'll just have to wait and see about Ravar! He'll be coming back later… for now, we have this guy **points to chapter above** to worry about… **chuckles sadistically**

****

Teresa: You're thanking me?? Thank you! I'd be writing this whether or not I got reviews, but you didn't have to give me that great review, but you did, so thank you!

****

OoshatiElf: And the prize for strangest pen name I've yet encountered goes too… you! What the heck is 'ooshati?????' Lol. Thanks for soothing me about the fight scene, I was really worried about it. :) There will be some more of them later on! **gasps** I just read your profile: I taped every episode of Invasion America!! That's so weird, I don't know anyone else who's even heard of it! Lol. Okay, that was kind of freaky—ack! I'm a Legolas fanatic! Okay, this is DEFINITELY freaky… **scuttling away now** Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Spiraling Down

**_

Disclaimed
_**

AN: Okay, here come some fun chapters to make up for the last three depressing/angsty ones. And… some actual length to this one!

**ALERT! ALERT! YOU MAY NOW SEE THE AUTHOR'S VISION OF WHAT ARAVIAN LOOKS LIKE! **__

To see a sketch of Aravian:

http://www.angelfire.com/art2/rachel_hunt/ara.html

Or you can just check out my website (which includes the sketch): 

http://www.angelfire.com/art2/rachel_hunt/

And I'd love to hear what you think of her! **__**

E-mail: ****Deastra@aol.com

*~~~~~~Chapter Eleven: Spiraling down into Ebony~~~~~~~~*

Winter, Ebon Askavi, Two years later (which means Aravian is seventeen and Luthar is eighteen)

Sounds of laughter and intermittent footfall resounded through the Library. Calmly, Geoffrey raised the glass of yarbarah (heavily laced with brandy) to his dark lips again. "You know," he commented, "A seventeen year old Aravian isn't that much different-" a loud screech came to them from the depths of the shelves "-from a seven year old one." He took another healthy swig, grimaced, and refilled the glass.

The corners of Nickolaes' mouth twitched up. He wasn't sure how much it took to get a Guardian drunk, or if it was even possible, but he strongly suspected that Geoffrey had resigned himself to fate and was trying. "I'm surprised you didn't kick them out as soon as-" he was interrupted by a feline squawk "- they showed themselves in here."

The Guardian glared at him. "You think I didn't try? Damn kids… they tricked me." He slumped down farther into his chair. "I curse your grandfather everyday for resigning from his post as assistant librarian as soon as your mother came back." His eyes narrowed at the memory. "Jaenelle comes back, and all of a sudden, 'Oh, well Daemon doesn't have the time to take care of all I left him' and Hell starts filling up again, and he's gone for good!"

Nickolaes made a mental note to ply Geoffrey with alcohol more often. It was amusing.

A moment later Kaelas walked through the wall to their left. He took no notice of them, proceeding farther into the Library.

There was a loud crash followed by silence.

The Arcerian paused, a paw in the air. He tested the air, then asked them on a Red thread, *The scary pixie is in there?*

Nickolaes' mouth quirked at the kindred nickname, but he replied solemnly *Yes, the Scary Pixie is in the stacks.*

*Then I go the other way.* Kaelas turned around and went back through the wall.

Geoffrey was still slumped in his chair, glaring sullenly at the books.

"You know…" Nickolaes said. "It's been quiet in there for awhile now."

"What's your point?"

"Come on!" Nickolaes slung a companionable arm around the older man's shoulders as he stood with a groan. "I'll even help you clean up the mess…"

~~~

"Oops…" Aravian looked down at the pile of books in front of her with a guilty expression. Luthar landed next to her, looking astonished. He hadn't known an entire shelf could fall so quickly.

Avaesel and Elasia were both already gone. They'd taken off when they'd realized that they could be blamed for the mess. 

Traitors.

"Um…" Aravian glanced from Luthar to the books. "I think it's time to, well…leave…" she tugged on Luthar's arm, backing away from the books slowly. They could both hear footsteps heading for them. They took off running the other way.

It only took a moment before they were lost. "Luthar, where are we?"

Luthar looked around. They were in one of the few sections of the Library he didn't recognize. "Erm… we are in the …. Library. Yeah." 

She glared at him. "I got that, sugar." She glanced around. "How do we get _out_ of here?"

"A door."

She turned back to him to glare again. "I'm going to hit you soon if you keep up with these faceted- no erm…"

"Facetious?"

"Be quiet. These facetious answers." Her eyebrows drew together. "I guess we'll have to use Craft and walk through the shelves." She shuddered. "I hate that. It's so creepy."

Luthar just pointed to the wall at the end of the shelves. "A door," he repeated deliberately.

Aravian looked, and blinked. "Oh." There was a door down there. She had the grace to give him a guilty look.

Avaesel and Elasia came through the shelves to their right just as they neared the door. The two kindred had to walk behind their Intimates, both being too huge for the four to walk abreast. The two kindred kept brushing each other, Elasia being full grown to 180 pounds, and Avaesel having just passed the 800 mark. 

Aravian looked up at it. Up close, it was nearly twice her height, made out of a beautiful dark wood that someone very talented had carved beautiful swirling designs into. It didn't have a handle. Luthar glanced at her, she shrugged, and he just pushed gently against the spot the handle would have been. It didn't move.

"Try again. Push harder."

Luthar did, muscles straining under his dark skin. The door still didn't move.

Aravian scowled at it, then braced her feet on the floor. She looked at him and said, "On three. One… two… three!"

With a tired groan the door moved, just enough that the Eyriens could get through. The shuffled through sideways, Elasia following, (although she nearly got stuck). Avaesel, though, barely even got his head through.

"Rrrreeeoooow!" came the plaintive call as he tried to get his head back out, which he couldn't seem to do. 

"Sugar, hold still!!" she stroked the soft fur of his head, sending him calm waves through their bond. She looked up at Luthar. "You pull from the top, I'll pull from down here. On three again, one… two… three!"

They started pulling the door inward. The muscles in both their arms were straining, quivering under the skin, and all of a sudden the door swung the rest of the way in. Luthar and Aravian were thrown onto their backs, and Avaesel scrambled in as if afraid the door would close on him. 

After she got her breath back, Aravian sat up with a groan. _I think_, she thought as she stood, _I hate getting the wind knocked out of me more than anything._

Luthar stood too. "Ow…" He shifted and his back cracked. "I think I'm getting too old for this stuff…" He glared at Aravian. "If you tell me that you want to **close** that thing…!"

Aravian ignored what he said, looking around the cavernous area into which they'd stepped. "Luthar… look."

He did look. His jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

The space they'd entered was big enough be a huge room, bigger even then the Great Hall, continuing on either side until it was out of sight. The stone was black as midnight and matte, rough looking. _It must be some kind of tunnel…_Aravian thought to herself in awe. She touched one wall, only noticing when she looked closer that the swirling design was continued in there. It was very lightly done there, as if an eroded memory of something older.

And higher up deep groves, gouges, were taken out of the walls and rough ceiling, as if made by massive claws. But nothing was _that_ massive, at least nothing that was still alive. 

The only light in the place was what came through the door. Even that didn't extend far, being devoured by the darkness after only a few feet. Reluctantly, Aravian conjured up a ball of witchlight, flickering blue across the surrounding surfaces.

Avaesel was sniffing the air, Elasia sitting on Luthar's foot. From Avaesel she could tell that the air was old in there, smelling not even of dust, so tightly confined it had been for so long. The psychic sent of the place spoke the same, giving a feel of age and power. She wondered what had left such a signature.

With an adventurous glint in her eye, she asked Luthar, "Left, or right?"

He hesitated. "Are you sure that you want to explore this place?"

"Are you kidding?!" She flung out her arms and spun around, looking about with a grin on her face. Her long hair, messily unbound, swirled around her, her wings draped with silvery strands. Luthar felt an ache in his chest as she gazed at him with sparkling blue eyes. "This place is magnificent!"

"It's just, well these claw marks…"

"Sugar, come on! We've got to check this out, I've never even _heard_ anyone talk about something like this! It's got to be older than the rest of the Keep, this is nearly the center of Ebon Askavi. Don't worry," she grabbed his hand and started towing him to the right, "whatever made these has got to be long gone, the Keep is older than anything."

Luthar let himself be drawn inexorably onward; he knew that he'd follow Aravian anywhere she went. 

After a few moments they heard a slamming noise from behind. Suddenly it was twice as dark.

They both jumped and turned. It took her a moment to realize she couldn't see the door anymore. "Where in the Darkness did it go?!" she exclaimed as they searched along the wall. _The pattern_, she thought as she traced a hand along the designs, _it must have been continued on the inside of the door as well. Why would they face the door with more stone though?_ A shiver raced down her spine. _Unless whoever built this didn't want people to be able to go out once they were in._

She turned and looked back into the darkness they had started into. She looked at Luthar, who just looked back at her steadily. He had an odd look on his face, but she wasn't in the mood to puzzle it out. Shifting her attention to Avaesel, she asked him, *Do you think we should continue that way?*

*What else is there to do?* the Arcerian answered with kindred simplicity.

Elasia bounded ahead of them as they went along the wide passage, and Avaesel brought up the rear. After they had walked long enough that their feet were getting tired, Aravian started to get nervous. Was there no end to this place?

*Avaesel, is there any change to the air?*

His nostrils flared briefly. *None.*

"We may just have to go through the walls," Luthar suggested.

Aravian bit her lip, looking about them. "We don't know how thick they are…" She turned embarrassed eyes on him. "And you know passing through solid objects isn't my best thing."

Luthar's lips tightened. "Then I'll go through and come back for you through the door."

Just as the two were starting to seriously consider this, they heard Elasia on a Tiger-Eye thread exclaiming, *Come look, come look!*

With questioning glances, they hurried up to where the canine kindred was excitedly pawing at a door, her long tail beating at a dangerous speed.

This door was something like the first, but different. It was actually a double door, and larger than any door either of them had ever seen before, even those at the Hall. It extended from floor to ceiling and was many lengths across, fitting into the dark stone perfectly.

All Aravian could think was that it had been made for something not human.

This door too was full of carvings, but for the first time here the swirling pattern was broken.

Wings. Those were what jumped at them first. All sorts or winged creatures were at carved up the upper three quarters of the door, the sky sweeping out in vast relief, dotted with iridescent 'stars.' The creatures were of all sorts, cranes and hawks and seagulls… and Eyriens. The lower quarter of the door was ground filled with animals of the land, snakes and foxes and horses and Arcerians. People too. 

She craned her neck up as far as it would go to see the top of the doors. Sweeping out, were huge creatures that looked like great lizards almost, but with wings that blocked the sky. The stars seemed to sweep out from them, to touch all the others.

Even though Aravian had never been to the Fyreborn Islands, she instinctively knew what these were.

Dragons, dreams and stories to many, legend to the children of the first circle, who'd only heard about them from the stories of Witch's, Jaenelle's, heyday. When things had been exciting, when it seemed that things were actually going on. Many of them wished they'd been alive then. Mostly those not old enough to remembered Karla's slow recovery from the events shortly before the Purge.

Luthar was just as still as she, also taking in the carving. After a moment he let out a slow breath and turned to her, his golden eyes shining. 

It was she though who said what they were thinking. "Sugar, you know we have to get in there."

Luthar nodded. "But how can we open these doors…?"

Elasia scratched at the door her huge paws, whining and saying, *Look at this one!* her mind voice terribly impatient with the dull-witted Eyriens.

They looked at the carving she was scratching at. It was a unicorn rearing on the field. They ran their hands along the smooth lines, trying to figure out what Elasia was so excited about. When Luthar's hand struck an outcrop of stone that formed the unicorns hoof, they realized it was actually a handle.

Looking more closely, they realized that there was a smaller door within the large ones, a bit bigger than a human would need.

With an excited squeak, Aravian pushed the door open, plunging into the waiting darkness beyond.

Luthar followed more slowly, watching the door with a growing feeling of deliberate wariness creeping inside him. He would have sworn that the carvings near the top had moved.

And then he was inside the darkness… or maybe, for all he knew, the Darkness.

~~~

Back in the Library, Nickolaes helped Geoffrey with his task of putting all the books that they had come across back in order. He cursed the Pest and his cousin every time Geoffrey found one out of place and they had to rearrange them; it would almost have been easier to do this by hand the first time rather than flinging it all aright with a flick of craft! 

His thoughts turned to Aravian. Sometimes, when she wanted something mostly, she was sweet and charming as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Then, most of the time, she was much like she had been all her life; a wild sprightly creature, impertinent to a point that it was it's own kind of charm. For a time after her ordeal two years before, Aravian had been very quiet and reserved. They'd all been afraid that she would never regain her old self, but even though she never regained all of her child-like innocence, she did eventually return to the Pest they'd all known. Nickolaes, much to his own confusion, had felt a sort of gratitude and relief the first time she growled and stuck her tongue out at him after that fall. Although he did twitch every time she called someone 'sugar.' She sounded just like her mother when she did that. 

He shook his head in grief and wonderment, sending another row of books skidding into different places with a flick of Black-jeweled thought. There was no point in pondering the Pest.

~~~

All around her the air was black as pitch, without any difference between the dark stone beneath her feet and the dark space in front of her. The air was warm and thick, almost scratchy, and heavy with some sort of scent she didn't recognize. Nervously, Aravian sent, *Luthar?*

*Where are you?*

"Right here."

She jumped as warm fur brushed her leg, only realizing after she squeaked in fright that it was only Avaesel. A moment later her outstretched hand met the cold, clammy one of Luthar. She made a tiny witchflame, somehow afraid to disturb the solid darkness all around them.

It didn't matter. That one tiny flame showed them much of the surrounding area, so lacking other sources of light that it was like a drop of water to a parched mans throat. 

The huge tunnel they'd been in before was nothing to this… _cavern._ That was all it could be. Wherever the ceiling was, they couldn't see it. The wall behind them was just as dark and black as the other had been, but in this were little flecks of reflective brightness. And the figures on these walls were more spectacular than any others she'd seen. Writhing and dancing and spinning, fluid and stirring, all sorts of figures stood in relief everywhere, all sorts of creatures, more than on the doors outside. They were wonderful.

"Hell's Fire, Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful…" 

Aravian turned to look at what Luthar and the others stared at. Then her jaw dropped to somewhere near the ground.

In a rising curve to the front of them was a sheer face of glittering iridescence. Silver-gold bits plastered the curved wall, shining in her tiny flame like so many jewels. Aravian had never seen something so lovely in her life, something so utterly awe-inspiring. It made her want to write poetry or sing, two things she'd never had much use for. 

And then it moved.

~~~

"What are you reading?"

Jaene jumped as his brother spoke, not knowing he was there. "Hell's fire, can't you make noise or something? Wear a bell!" Grumpily he opened his book back up.

Nickolaes' mouth twitched as he slid into the seat next to his brother's. He poked him in the shoulder. "My apologies. Now, I asked, what are you reading?"

Annoyed bronze eyes slid up to meet his. "A book."

"I got that, dick. What's it about?"

He sighed and leaned back, knowing his brother was determined to pester him. Brushing dark gold hair that was too long away from his face, he answered, "It's just a book of old poetry Geoffrey thought might interest me." His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Nickolaes shrugged broad shoulders. "No reason. Can't I be curious about my dear little brother?"

Jaene snorted. "Horse shit."

Nickolaes shook a finger at him, grinning. "Jaene Tersa Sadiablo, I don't want to hear you saying things like that!"

He scowled at the use of his full name. "I still think there is something wrong with Mother and Father, naming a boy after two women and a girl after two men."

Nickolaes buried his head in his hands. "Will you never stop harping about that?!"

"Just be happy you get to have your own damn name."

"Little bit grouchy today?"

"No."

Nickolaes sighed in a long-suffering way and stood. "Listen, will you do my a tiny favor?"

"I knew you wanted something."

Nickolaes ignored that little comment. "Whenever Aravian and Luthar come back out, just tell them that _I_ had to clean up _their_ mess."

"Sure, whatever." Jaene was already back in his book.

Heaving another sigh, Nickolaes stalked out of the Library.

~~~

Aravian, Luthar, Avaesel and Elasia stood still as stone as the 'wall' in front of them moved. Slowly, one end lifted and turned, until a long neck swung round to bring them face to face with the largest creature they'd ever seen.

Elasia sat down on Luthar's foot with a _plunk_ as the dragon looked at them. Avaesel growled a little, but not much.

*_What_ are you four doing _here_?* The voice was dark and heavy, and suddenly Aravian knew what that scent she'd been catching was.

With a shock, she remembered the stories her mother had always told her when she'd been little, about when she had first come to Kaeleer. One particular story stood out in her mind at that moment—the one about the night the Dark Court was formed.

"Oh. By the Darkness. You're Lorn, aren't you?! Luthar!" She started tugging on Luthar's arm as he continued to gape. "Sugar, that's _Lorn!_ Oh-" she turned back to the confused looking dragon. "Sir, you _are_ Lorn, aren't you?"

*Possibly*

"I knew it!"

Luthar uttered something that sounded like "uttububua."

Aravian was rushing on. "Oh, sir, don't mind us, we were just in the Library when we saw this door, you see, and so we went through the door—it was so cool looking, all carved with this really nifty design—and anyway we went through the door and we were in this big old tunnel, and it was made out of this really dark black stone and there were all these big old claw marks –oh wow, you must have made those!— and the door closed behind us so we _had_ to come down here, you see."

Luthar stared at his petite friend.

The huge dragon blinked once. *You came in a carved door?*

Aravian raised an analytically superior eyebrow. "That's what I said, sugar."

He breathed at them, effectively making all of them stumble backwards.

*Please,* Luthar sent on a direct thread, *be respectful to nice, ancient dragon with the big teeth!*

Lorn, though, appeared to be thinking for a few moments. *And you say it was in the Library?*

"Yup."

*Interesting. Now leave.*

"Oh no, please, couldn't we talk to you for a little while? Ask you some questions?"

*Like what?* Lorn replied warily.

"Like… what's it like to be a dragon?!"

Luthar sincerely wished he could regain the power of speech.

*Hungry. Now leave.*

"But I told you, the door shut behind us!"

With that, Lorn reached out a claw that was bigger than any of them, and inexorably pushed them towards another room to the left.

*Up the stairs, out the door. Very simple. Good bye.*

On her way out, Aravian realized that the dark throne and dead scepter must be the ones her mother had told her about. She would have stopped to look, but Luthar was pulling her along, muttering something like "Insane and Stupid's great adventure," and Avaesel was pushing her along from the back, his nose cold against the back of her knees. 

Just as they neared the top of the ebony staircase, Lorn's voice was in their minds again. *Wait a moment. I want a promise from you four.*

With mixed reactions, the group stopped. *Yes?* Aravian spoke for them.

*Promise you won't tell anyone about the door.* He said 'door' like it should be capitalized.

*Why?* Aravian asked.

*If I tell you, will you not bother me and promise not to tell anyone?* Luthar looked at Aravian in awe. _Only she_, he thought,_ could exasperate the oldest creature in the history of the Blood._ Then he remembered his Aunt Jaenelle.

*Yes,* Aravian answered Lorn.

*The Door is full of craft of its own, and moves. It only appears as it is needed—but once you know it, you can summon it from anywhere in the Keep.* Aravian looked absolutely delighted. *Now promise you won't tell others about it—and that you won't summon it on a whim!* The order was fierce in their minds.

All four of them promised, then dragged Aravian away before she could cause any more trouble.

*~~~*~~~*

Arg, do you know how hard it was for me to write the whole thing with Lorn?! Okay, please review, you all know I live for the reviews… And, I swear, the next chapter will be out in about a week! __

As for THANK YOU's… okay, I spent more than two hours responding to each and every of the reviews… AND THEN MY MOTHER SHORT CIRCUITED SOMETHING AND I LOST THEM!! Oh my god, I'm seriously going to start crying. I'm sorry, but for most of you guy's this time I'm doing mass thank you's. 

So my utter undying thanks go to:

****

Kapies 

****

F

Blue Lady

Starlight

Sarah

Sakura Usagi

StorytellingStar

ME

Thera's Blaed 

****

Jimaine

Skie (you're insane, I might add)

****

Laura

Katie

And to respond:

****

Kiana Dark: second review: Yes, the little-evil-psycho-guy (as I'm calling him in my head, since not even I_ know his name) will be involved VERY significantly later on; expect him to pop up every few chapters. 'flying-monkey cronies'?!?!? Lol!! I love that! I think I'll have to have Luthar or someone call them that later on… if you don't mind my creative theft, of course :) Anyway, don't you worry, they'll be cropping up again later. Thanks for being so specific!_

****

Goddessnmb1: The ruling halfbreed is Lucivar. Remember, he's Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih? Second review: Actually, I was unnaturaly hyper when I wrote that… I just knew I had to write that part first before I could get onto the next chapters… you'll be seeing the results of that hyperness later though. !

****

Angelajria Knight: Sorry, didn't mean to say that Valpo was cornfields itself, just that so much of the area here is taken up by farming that if it's not a town it's gonna be that… or, well, the lake…**smacks self** anyway, the first part of the chapter was the introduction of a pyschotic killer who will from now on be popping up intermittently throughout the story, until finally we realize my purpose for bashing him on my poor unsuspecting readers. Does that answer the question? :) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lady Amethyst: Although I'm kind of ignoring the later maturity myself, I'd say long-lived races probably mature after about a century or so, and half-breeds somewhere between twenty and fifty years. That's just my guess. It's your call though; like you said, they never really say in the books. Hmm… Hayllian Witch… it could work. Lol, I have noticed that about 'Hayll.'

****

Alanna Roseguard: Just so you know, Nickolaes-y goodness has been bumped ahead to next chapter (I originally planned on this being two chapters)

****

DarkSideofNowhere: Actually, I have been thinking about writing Aravian's Virgin Night. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks!

And don't forget: www.angelfire.com/art2/rachel_hunt/

__

Okay, that's it, now it's time to review and tell me what you think and any suggestions/requests/questions! Please?


	13. Midnight Snack

**__**

Disclaimed

A/N: 

First order of business: Upon re-reading and much thought, I have decided that I am unsatisfied with the previous chapter, and I'm going to revise it later. The same events happening, but I'm going to write it in a different way, I think. For now, just discount the whole 'sugar' thing, I'm not going to use it. 

****

Second order of business: Okay, I'm asking for BRUTAL HONESTY in reviews on this one, because it is a huge turning point in the story –okay fine, so the plot would really be the same, but this is a whole big… thing!-- and I feel terribly self-conscious about this chapter… so please, tell me everything!! 

_This chapter is **dedicated** to Alanna Roseguard, and to Brady, though none of you know him. Some of you I have told about him however, and just know that a crucial character in this chapter is modeled after him. **looks dreamy-eyed**_

****

Last Time: Ara, Aevaesel, Luthar & Elasia went through a magick door and met Lorn, we met Daemon and Jaenelle's middle child, Jaene, and Nickolaes got grumpy because he had to clean up a mess in the Library.

*~~~Chapter Twelve: Midnight Snack~~~*

Later that night

Aravian whistled as she went down the steps to the vast kitchens of Ebon Askavi. Looking around at the emptiness, she realized that the cook and his helpers must have long ago gone to bed. She hadn't thought about how late it was. No matter though, she was perfectly capable of making a sandwich. 

She hummed a little Winsol song as she lay out all her various ingredients, having too much energy after their fantastic meeting with Lorn. Her mind revolved around the massive dragon, enchanted with the fact that she'd met him, when she didn't know anyone except the adults who had. She was also particularly entranced by the idea of the magic door. She was sorely tempted to go wake Daemonar, or Lucivia or even (or maybe especially) Nickolaes and brag. If it hadn't been for her promise she would have.

She did a little Winsol dance step as she cut a piece of bread.

"What are you doing up?" Aravian jumped when she heard the cool male voice behind her, turning quickly with the knife she'd been using brandished. It was somewhat less impressive as it was smeared with mustard. Then she realized who it was giving her such a sardonic look from the stairway.

"Hello, Nickolaes." With great dignity, she turned her back to him and continued making her sandwich.

He snorted, but Aravian refused to turn around only to see how amused he was. He walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and came up beside her, to where she had everything she was using laid out. Glancing over out of the corner of her eye she fought down the urge to blush; it really would be a doozy of a sandwich when she was through. She bit the inside of her cheek, cursing her fair skin. Why should she be embarrassed when he was the one standing there looking all rumpled in just a purple silk robe and pajama bottoms? Nickolaes never looked rumpled. Apparently late at night—err, early in the morning was the exception. Then again, glancing down at herself, a blue tank top with white pajama bottoms and a terry cloth robe, altered to accommodate the winged form, weren't exactly better.

He looked at her, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Hungry?"

She turned to him with an annoyed look on her face. "You know, why are you here? Isn't there somewhere else you could be annoying?"

"Actually, I was going to make myself a sandwich. That is of course, if it's alright with your highness?" He swept her a mockingly gracious bow.

"Fine. As long as you're not _too_ annoying." She refused to grin… although it was an effort.

He smiled and surveyed the chaos—err, food she'd laid out to use. He glanced from the petite young woman next to him to the length of counter in front of him. Coming to a decision, he thought she must burn food faster than any other member of the Blood.

They made their sandwiches in companionable silence. He glared at her as he looked in the mustard jar; there wasn't any left. "You know, today in the Library-" he started his tirade as she began to cut a slice of roast beef. At the word 'Library' she jumped. "Mother Night!" she exclaimed as the knife slipped and cut into her thumb. She clutched her hand in the other and started swearing violently and frighteningly creatively. 

"Here- let me see it! Would you hold _still_?!" Aravian dodged his hand, standing in the corner with a fiercely grumpy scowl on her sweet little face.

"No. Leave me alone." Sometimes, she was as stubborn as she'd been as a child.

"Ara, would you just let me look at it?"

"No. It's _fine_! Just a scratch!"

He gritted his teeth. "If it's just a scratch then why won't you let me see it?" Nickolaes made a grab and caught her wrist in his hand. He quickly stepped in front of her so she wouldn't bolt.

"No! Let go! It _hurts!_"

"An Eyrien admitting something hurts? Why I'd nev- Hey! Don't kick me!"

With a great amount of effort—the packaging did not match the strength—he managed to pry her fingers away. She protested vehemently. 

"If you try to kick me there one more time, I swear by the Darkness you won't like what happens! I'm still bigger than you and my jewel is still darker!" 

"And I can still beat you with sticks any day of the week!"

He growled through his teeth.

She stilled and settled for glaring up at him with her dark blue eyes and long pale hair falling around her face. It would have been seductive looking if she hadn't been a real threat.

Huh?

He paused at his own thoughts… this.was.the._Pest_. Not one of the other girls in the second generation, or one of the maids (most of which, thanks to the looks he'd inherited from his father, he'd been to bed with). This was Aravian, the Pest, everyone's little sister.

Except, he realized, she hadn't seemed so little sisterish to him for awhile.

He came back to the present with a near audible snap. He realized he'd been standing still with Aravian's hand in his for awhile, and that the look she was giving him now was confused. 

Aravian was glaring at Nickolaes as he forced her to let him look at her hand. He paused, and his glacier eyes went far away while still remaining intent on her face. Staring at those eyes, she realized he had a golden sunburst around the pupil, a dark, rich shade of gold that you'd expect on opulent trim or in the last rays of the setting sun. She shifted her wings as the moment stretched, but was reluctant to move much lest she disturb it. She felt like she was standing on an edge, about to launch herself head-first into the Khaldaron Run. She didn't know why she felt that, but as an apprentice Black Widow and instinctive fighter she knew to heed her feelings.

He seemed to jolt back into the present. The look on his face didn't seem to change at all, but it seemed to change so much that she felt a prickle all down through her legs to her toes. She felt suddenly very conscious of how thin her tank top was as his eyes flicked to her thumb, and he rubbed his own across it, leaving a bit of healing Craft along behind. That one movement made her shiver, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, and his eyes slowly drew back to hers.

Half of her wanted to bolt, run away and pretend whatever was about to happen wasn't. Stick her fingers in her ears and chant 'lalalalala' while she scurried away. The other half wanted to let her knees go out as they were begging to do. She didn't do either, just stood still as a deer spotted in a meadow, with her eyes frozen on Nickolaes in front of her. 

His other hand slid under her chin and tilted her head up, just a little, because she was already looking up a bit to meet his eyes. His face came closer to hers until she felt the most tentative brush of his lips against hers, the brush of a butterfly captive in your hands. His right hand still clasped her no longer bleeding one in between them, almost giving the illusion of distance when a breeze would have knocked them into each other. Her eyes stayed with his the entire time, and the feeling of her knees being about to give way increased. She would have let her weight collapse against the counter behind her if the edge wouldn't have hurt her wings. 

Realizing his hand was sliding back along her jaw to the back of her head, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the tiny sensual movement. She felt his lips against hers again, surer this time, but still soft. A tremor ran through her body and his hand left hers to slide around her waist, under her wings, leaving her hand against his clean bare chest. His lips were moving against hers. She wondered what she was supposed to do, and opted for staying upright. They weren't exactly pressed together now, but it was close and she knew it was a good thing his arm was supporting her. Otherwise she'd be a nice little puddle on the floor. A little messy puddle.

He broke away again. Both of them were breathing a little hard. There was a look in Nickolaes' eyes, like he wasn't as sure of what had just happened as he seemed. Aravian could feel a blush starting to creep up her neck to her cheeks, and he smiled in what she thought was a _very_ male way. "Before you start glaring at me again," his voice seemed deeper somehow, darker, a husky shiver sending little chills chasing up her spine. He lay a gentle, almost chaste kiss against her lips, a hand on either side of her face now. "Good night, Aravian," he whispered against her lips. She murmured, "Good night," and he smiled, then walked out of the kitchen.

She stood still for a minute before tottering over to a chair. Her thoughts ran along the lines of, _What was that? What do I do next time I see him? Oh Darkness… BREATHE!_ She took a great gulp of air and collapsed against the counter, pressing her burning face to the blessed coolness. 

After a time of quiet blankness, in which she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought, she picked up her fateful sandwich and wandered back to her room.

Nickolaes pulled on all his resources to act cool and calm after he kissed Aravian. He was halfway to his room before his stomach rumbled, interrupting his half frantic thoughts, and reminded him that he'd forgotten his sandwich. He looked around at the walls as if they'd have an answer. His stomach rumbled again, louder this time. He sighed and turned back around.

Staring at the stairs, he tried to decide whether or not Aravian was still down there. If she was, he wasn't going down. No way, no how, nothin' doin'. At that moment he heard a light footfall coming up, and he scrambled back the opposite direction of Aravian's room. 

Aravian appeared a moment later. She wandered down the hall, looking quite dazed with a forgotten sandwich on a plate in her left hand.

Nickolaes felt a smug grin stealing across his face. But only allowing himself a moment of satisfaction, his cursed _mind_ (the thing was always getting in the way) started whirring. What had happened? He couldn't find a way to make himself regret kissing her. He knew it very well might make things awkward, and if he did start something with her—which he utterly shouldn't—it couldn't be a casual thing. A little niggling voice in the back of his head was saying he didn't want it to be. He pretended he hadn't heard that thought. But still… she hadn't even made the Offering to Darkness yet, or even had her Virgin Night! That thought made him groan. He altered his plans for that night to a sandwich, then a long, cold shower.

The tip of Avaesel's tail twitched as he watched Aravian kinetically pace the room. Her wings were hunched up, her sandwich untouched on the nightstand. Halting suddenly, she glared at the sandwich. Of course, the situation was all the sandwich's fault. Damn sandwich. She hated sandwiches. 

In what Aravian considered to be an immensely feline manner, Avaesel asked *What's wrong?*

*Nothing.* She plunked down next to him on the bed, which was larger, and stronger, than most to accommodate the both of them. 

His huge nostrils quivered. *You smell interesting. Like blood and… _someone_ else.*

She held her thumb in front of him. He sniffed it and sneezed. The look he gave her was almost alien. *It doesn't smell like your Craft.*

Aravian shrugged and stood. "It doesn't matter," saying it aloud she tossed her robe on the floor and crawled under the covers. Avaesel, being a cat, albeit an extremely large cat, didn't move to make things any easier for her. After she was settled he made a few circles (nearly stepping on her several times) and plunked down in the middle of the bed, managing to take up an inordinate amount of space even for a creature of his size.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, glaring. "You're stealing the covers."

Avaesel settled in more comfortably.

"You're stealing the covers!" 

He closed his eyes.

She shoved him.

__

Thud. 

"MROWMPF!!"

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

__

I'm sorry. My inner romantic needed to come out and play. Needed exercise, you know. I hope that bit of fluff didn't bore you all silly… but really, it's her first kiss, it needed that kind of detail! It did! Okay, so maybe my inner drama queen whispered in the romantic's ear…

Anyway, please tell me whether it sucked or at least came off decently… Please????

Thank You's:

**Kapies**: You'll be pleased to know that, since this is the last day of school, updates ought to be coming faster from now on :) Glad that the last chapter was good, although yes, it was just mainly character stuff… although there was a bit of significance. :) And just for you, I updated the pronunciation guide! Thanks for always reviewing! **__**

Blue Lady: Glad that you found it funny. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Starlight: Lol, 'The Adventures of Luthar and Aravian' eh? Well, while I never thought of it that way, that is an apt description! Makes me think of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Thera's Blaed: Thanks so much! I love it when people compliment my artwork, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :) Lol. I just did a knew BJT drawing actually, and it'll be up on the site soon… a bunch of the different witches from the books. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Godessnmb1: Hmm… my apologies, but that won't be happening for awhile. That will be one of the final chapters, and this is going to be a LONG story, just to warn you. Thanks for reviewing!

****

OoshatiElf: Yes, I finally updated… and now I've done it again. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

****

DarkSideofNowhere: I'm not sure 'creative' is so much the word as 'contrived,' but oh well. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Chelsi Avalon: Lol, to the point, followed by a request… Thanks for reviewing!

****

Athene: Thank you so much! And I completely agree on the 'sugars' thing, although even before I read your review I decided to discount them altogether. I actually added them in last minute as I was editing, which is why there are so many of them; they didn't flow naturally. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kiana Darkk: Well, Lorn IS an old man! He's a very old man! A very old dragon man! Mwuhahahaha, wonderful, now I just have to decide WHO will call them that!

****

Skie: Lol, I thought we needed a drunken Geoffrey somewhere. You'll just have to see about the door, it's entirely possible that I just put it in there for my own contrived amusement. Or maybe I just want you to forget about it so I can spring it on you later! Haha! Lol, I have that bumper sticker on my wall!! 

****

Angelajria Knight: Glad to hear it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sheylan: Mwuhahaha, so I have lured in another one! **suddenly looks very innocent** Don't mind me. Hehe. Anyway, thank you so much! Too kind of you to say that. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Millenium: Thanks! Now, I'll try to answer your question, though be aware that I'm NOT a lawyer and my understanding of this subject comes to me from other writers. Okay, as far as I understand, fanfiction is legal, despite author requests, as long as you: a) make no money off the other person's work, b) you state that it does not belong to you, and c) give credit to the person. Be aware though that authors have sued people/web sites for writing fanfiction, such as Anne McAffrey (is that how you spell her name?), and while, from my understanding, it's still legal this can be VERY costly. In sum, as long as you do a thorough disclaimer I'm fair sure you can write the fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to see your story in the section soon!


	14. Beginning

**__**

Disclaimed

Website With The Pic of Aravian: www.angelfire.com/art2/rachel_hunt/

**__**

A/N: GAR!! I know, I said updates faster. I lied. I completely lied. Just be happy that I'm writing this even though I have to type with one hand because I have a friggin' nosebleed!! GARR! **author attempts to glare at deviated septum while everyone else looks weirded out** Umm, never mind.

****

Last Time: Nickolaes and Aravian were snogging in the kitchen. Mwuhahaha. Both seemed erratically undecided and confused on the issue. **author feels wonderfully evil at her torturous machinations** **author feels proud for using the word 'machinations'**

NOTE: Lord Aldric (the tailor everyone uses) is in this chapter, and I don't remember if he was ever in the books, so I'm basing his entire character off of two side comments in Heir to the Shadows_, so just go with me on this chapter._

ALSO: ARAVIAN AND NICKOLAES ARE NOT RELATED!!!

*~~~Chapter Thirteen: Beginning ~~~*

Winter, two days later; Amdarh; Aravian: 17; Luthar: 18; Nickolaes: 215 (appears to be in his early twenties); Lucivia: 28 (appears early twenties/late teens)

A large group of witches of varying ages, castes, strengths, and races strolled through the streets of Amdarh, which was bustling with pre-Winsol activity. The women chatted with each other happily, cheerful despite the chill wind that swept through the streets, plucking at their scarves and hair with little searching fingers, ready to pull away anything not firmly tied in place.

Smaller clusters of the women broke off, going into shops and taking side streets. All had a common mission, a purpose in the town that was of utmost, deadly seriousness: last minute Winsol shopping.

Most of the other witches Aravian had come to town with had a few gifts left yet to buy, which meant they'd already departed in one direction or another. Now it was just herself, her mother, Lucivia and Jaenelle wandering down the main street, the only item on their lists a visit to Lord Aldric for the final fitting on their Winsol dresses.

Surreal and Jaenelle walked slightly ahead of their daughters—Jaenelle had muttered something about having a 'girl talk question' and drawn Surreal aside, Surreal looking vaguely amused. Aravian and Lucivia were disinclined to speculate as to what exactly that might mean, opting rather to talk about what was coming up for the Winsol festivities.

"Jazen told me that he saw boxes and boxes full of white and black candles being brought in."

"Really? I wonder why they're not-" she blew an errant lock of silver hair out of her mouth "-just using candle-lights—candles aren't exactly the most reliable lighting." 

"No," Lucivia agreed. "But they look much more interesting, and Grandpapa and Papa are trying to make this especially wonderful, for the 250 years of Mother's reign as Witch." Lucivia shrugged. "Mother's pretending this whole fuss isn't about her."

Aravian was glad Lucivia was happy to chatter away; it meant her mind didn't have time to contemplate other things… or people. The tinkle of several sweet bells signaled the four witch's entrance into the tailor's handsome shop. Lord Aldric hurried through a doorway and clapped his hands together, his round, dark face proclaiming a certain delight at seeing these Ladies. 

"My lovely Lady Angelline!" He took Jaenelle's hand and bent over it with a flamboyant sort of grace, kissing it with a noteworthy pucker, which Jaenelle tolerated with a resigned sort of amusement. "How has the realm's favorite Queen been these last fine weeks?"

Jaenelle sighed. "Lord Aldric, you know I haven't been a Queen for a long time."

Aldric waved this away with a glittering ring-laden hand. "Pish!" He turned to Surreal, who had her hands tucked deep into pockets. "And the breath-taking Lady Surreal. My sincerest hopes that you have been well. Do you still keep up with that wonderful strapping Eyrien I met once?"

Aravian snuffled in her attempt to keep from laughing at the wistful look in Lord Aldric's gold eyes.

His attention turned to the two younger witches. He gasped dramatically, a dark hand flying up to his chest. "Could these two Darkness-blessed beauties be the Ladies Lucivia and Aravian?" He took a hand from each girl in both his own, kissing them in turn. "I am a blessed man indeed to be so lucky as to have the making of anything that would adorn such graces as I am awed enough to find myself in the presences of."

Surreal snorted. 

With a hurt glance at 'the wounding Lady,' he hurried Jaenelle off to look at the dress he 'humbly begged that she consider.'

Aravian and Lucivia collapsed against each other, giggling madly. Surreal pointedly ignored them. Lucivia looked down at her shorter friend with tears in her eyes and said, "I adore Lord Aldric, I really do."

Aravian just nodded as she tried to stop laughing.

A moment later Lord Aldric came back. "The Lady is trying on her dress; Lady Surreal, if you would do the honor of coming back next?"

Surreal followed with a comment Aravian didn't care to decipher.

After another moment—this one significantly shorter than the one with Jaenelle—Lord Aldric scurried back into the main room, and beckoned Lucivia through.

Aravian was left alone in the front room of the shop. It was the first time she'd been alone since… since the other night. She had been avoiding thinking about that, and was still disinclined to. But she didn't have any distractions anymore, and her thoughts wandered with a will of their own.

Her mind had many times strayed to the sensations of two nights before, but she always found a distraction before she could start actually _thinking_ about what had happened. That kiss had been something completely unexpected and completely wonderful, but also completely not something she could follow up on.

She was too young. She hadn't made the Offering to Darkness –an event she wasn't about to rush, since she had always secretly feared she wouldn't descend the full three ranks— nor had she even had her Virgin Night! Any relationship she might pursue would be rather moot before that event, which she felt she wasn't at all ready for; her one and only previous sexual experience was something she'd never been able to bring herself to speak of, not giving her a good introduction to the subject. She was prepared to wait a long time before venturing to _that_.

Which meant a relationship with Nickolaes was completely useless; he was so much more experienced than she that he'd be bored silly with anything she had to offer.

Besides, she really wasn't interested. It hadn't been that great.

Really.

And even if she _was_ interested, what would her parents say? She knew what her father wouldn't say; he'd head straight for intimidation and not-niceness. Her mother would do worse: probably offer Aravian tips. She did _not_ want to discuss **that** with her mother; her mother was…. _Mama_. Aravian just couldn't, and didn't want to, think of her mother in any sort of sexual… thing. Ugh. And what about Daemonar and Luthar and Lucivia? She couldn't see any of them being enthused with the idea of their little friend sucking face with their close relative. Luthar might be supportive, he was her friend on an equal level, but she often felt, even though she'd gotten older, that Lucivia and Daemonar still felt protective of her.

The worst thought of all those racing in her mind was this: _what do I do when I see him again?!_ She didn't want to come off as a love-struck girl, but she didn't want to seem cold either… It was an impossibly mental feat. 

So what kind of awkwardness would all that lead up to?

Just as she began to shudder at the possibilities, Lord Aldric reemerged.

As she followed him to his fitting rooms, she felt a tingle of excitement run up her back between her wings. She was getting The Dress, her first spidersilk dress. Lord Aldric shut a fluttery maroon curtain so she could change into it, a female attendant helping her to make sure she didn't get stuck with any pins, and he returned to make sure of the fit before the final touches.

She admired the splendid piece of clothing as he fluttered over it. Long slits reached up each side to her hips. The neck was straight across with a triangle of loose weave, and the sleeves were long and fluttery, attaching in only two places to leave long gaps. The back was a low scoop, so her wings were completely unrestricted. And the spidersilk was dark, so dark a charcoal gray that it looked black, except when the light struck it just right so it glinted with silvery highlights. It was the first really adult piece of clothing she had; something not of childhood, but of womanhood. Her dress reminded her of Lucivar's Ebon-gray Jewel, dark and lovely and idly dangerous. 

She grinned ferociously at her reflection; she liked that thought.

The dress was, to her, a sign of a sort that she wasn't really a child anymore. It was a beginning of the womanhood she would experience for a long time.

She suddenly felt very silly with her own thoughts; it was a heavy task for one piece of cloth. She was no different than she'd been a week before, and it was foolish of her to think so.

Even if she had been kissed.

Which meant nothing and was beside the point.

Damnit. 

Lord Aldric stood back from his creation with a speculatively pleased look. The he flitted off, returning a moment later with her mother in tow, still in her own dress. It was a dark golden green, like sunlight through late summer leaves, with a low neck and off shoulder sleeves.

Surreal stood back and looked over her daughter. 

Aravian smoothed her hand down the dress nervously. "How is it, Mother?"

She smiled, though there was something sad in her eyes. "You look just like me, hon."

"Mother, I look nothing like you! Well, except for my nose, but you know what I mean. You always tell me I look like your mother."

Surreal just shook her head. "Never mind, hon. You look great."

"Really?" Aravian turned to look in the mirror again. She looked great?

"Yeah."

Aravian smiled at her mother in the reflection. "So do you, Mama."

"Thanks, hon." She kissed her daughters cheek and returned to her own fitting room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Terreile, same time
__

Blood sweat ripping_ torn heat liquid_ fire_ lost death blood tear _scream _heat breath _

"Cry for me," he stared into the eyes that were starting to take a red tint as blood vessels burst, "Cry for me, little bird." 

The woman was gasping beautifully…

~~~~~~~~~~

The Keep, same time

Nickolaes laughed with the others about something Calida said. The five of them had managed to avoid being forced into any duties with parents; most of their mothers were shopping, and their fathers were mostly gathered in the Library with several bottles of brandy and empty pockets.

This left them free to do what they wanted, a rare occurrence. Rare enough that they didn't know what it _was_ that they wanted to do.

"What about going to Cassandra's Altar?" Bran suggested with a shrug, Ladvaskavi (his Sceltie Familiar) bounding along ahead.

"Not that tired old place!" Calida exclaimed scornfully. "We've been mucking about there since before our Birthright ceremonies. There's got to be _something_ interesting around." Only Nickolaes noticed the way Calida's eyes slid to him.
__    Oh no, he thought, _Calida dear, I'm not playing good old fallback today!_
The rest were continuing the conversation, not noticing the little exchange. "We could," Daemonar said as he stretched first one wing, then the other, "go to the Khaldaron Run." He grinned fiercely.
The group stopped. "_That_, you twat, is only interesting _if you can fly_," Calida crushed his smile mercilessly. His four wingless friends continued to glare at him as they began their circuit of the Keep again.
    *Did she just call me a 'twat?'* Daemonar asked him on a Gray spear thread.
Nickolaes shot him an amused glance. *I believe she did.*
    *Well that's not very nice…* Daemonar rolled his eyes.
*I suspect it wasn't meant to be.*
    *Really?* The equivalent of a sigh. *She's not a delicate one, our little Queen.*
*And to think, she was such a nice thing when she was little.*
    *Well, she only wore the Rose then.*
This fruitless conversation was interrupted Ariana stopping dead, causing two people to walk in to her before they realized she wasn't moving.
    After swinging around and glaring at the offenders, she stated with an evil grin at her friends and brother, "I have, an idea."
Nickolaes raised an eyebrow sardonically (a trick he felt forever indebted to his father for teaching him). "Oh, please, don't keep us in suspense.
"We have the entire day free, right? And even tonight?"
"Yes, dear," Bran replied patronizingly.
She spared a glare for him, but quickly regained her grin. "We should go," her eyes flicked between Nickolaes and Daemonar. "To SaDiablo Hall."
There was a moment of silence.
"Umm… did I miss something? What's so interesting about the Hall?" Daemonar looked around. "The only thing there is Grandpapa. And he'll be _here_ soon."
"**_No_**, you twat! Not-"
"Why is everyone calling me that?!"
"-Not _that_ SaDiablo Hall! The _old_ one." She looked around furtively. "The one in _Terreile_."
~~~~~~~~~
    Lord Aldric's shop, a few moments later
*Mother?*
*Yeah, hon?* Surreal replied, somewhat distractedly.
*Since Lucivia and I are done, we're going to go back to the Keep, alright?*
*Sure, hon. Hold on a minute though, would you? I'm looking at something extra I had Lord Aldric do, and I want to know what you think.*
*Okay.*
A moment later her mother came into the little hall where Lucivia and Aravian stood. Conversation stopped, rather immediately.
The… dress her mother was wearing was not something Aravian would have expected to see on her. Yes, her mother had rather daring taste, but _this_. 
It was something Aravian would have expected to see on a high-priced woman at a Red Moon house, not on her _mother_. 
The dress was made in two layers; the under-layer was skin tight, a simple sheath of dark green fabric that was low cut in front, nonexistent in the back, and with little strings as an excuse for sleeves. A slit right up the front allowed for movement of legs. The over-layer was very shear, a dark bronzy gold with a high neck and long bell sleeves, and a loose skirt that would have been drab if the fabric itself weren't so exotic. And bordering the neckline of the overlayer and the hem were tiny golden gems, which caught the light and threw it back strikingly.
Her mother was the only witch she knew who could wear that dress, rather than the dress wearing her.
The question would be, _why_ would **her mother** be wearing that?!
Lucivia whistled. 
"Wow, Mama. That's—wow."
"Surreal, that looks great!"
"Thanks, sugar." Surreal smiled, looking like a dragon (or so Aravian would have said before two days ago). "I decided it was time Falonar noticed me again."
Aravian closed her eyes and threw her hands up. "Ugh! Things I never wanted to hear my mother say!!" She blindly, and quickly, started heading out of the shop.
    Lucivia grinned as she followed her friend.
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Terreile, same time 
She was thrashing at his hands, clawing at them; too bad for her that she wasn't a Black Widow. No, this woman was just another witch, some whore not even from a Red Moon house. Some weak little bitch, whom someone wanted dead.`
He could see in her eyes that she didn't understand why her Craft wasn't working on him, why her flashes of power found no jewel to crush to dust.
Anger now in her eyes as he grinned, grinned his satisfaction at the quick bruises already all over her body, just a little blood trickling from her nose.
It was then that he finally pulled a slender knife from his boot.
~~~~~~~~~~~~
The Keep, A few moments later
__Terreile. The name struck the group with a tangible weight.
None of them had ever been to Terreile… well, Daemonar had, when he was little, but as he always said, it hardly counted.
Hostage experiences were not Fun Things.
But still, Terreile. Once the Realm of Light, now what some were calling the Realm of Chaos. Terreile, where everything was strange and different. 
Ariana looked between Daemonar and Nickolaes slyly. "And I'm sure you two know how to get to your ancestral holdings." 
"Of course they do!" Calida declared autocratically. She took her fellow witch's hand and started going the other way down the hallway.
The boyos stared at their backs. "Why, why do we let them ever think together?" Bran asked balefully.
Daemonar clasped his younger friends shoulder. "I don't know."
Calida started walking backwards. "Come along! Remember, you have to show us the way!"
Just as she turned around, two figures came around a corner… and into the women.
Nickolaes' heart probably skipped a beat. Did one of those figures have silver hair?
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Terreile, same time
He sighed and leaned back, a small smile on his face. The body was almost perfect to him, faint lines covering most every part of her. Just faint ones, very few deep cuts. Sometimes he got carried away, and cut too deeply, but not this time. This time, she was exquisite.
Unexpectedly a rough hand grabbed his hair and yanked upwards. He went, turning with a snarl. Who was disturbing his work!?
~~~~~~~~~~~~~
The Keep, same time
"I don't know about that, Ara, but—oomph!!"
Lucivia and Aravian smashed into two somethings and fell.
"Sorry-!"
"What in Hell?"
"Ooops!"
Four witches. One floor. Crowded.
Upon sorting themselves out, Aravian saw that they'd collided with Ariana and Calida. 
"Oh, girls. Hi." Ariana greeted them somewhat distractedly.
Calida gave them a sharp look. "I thought you to went to Amdarh with everyone else. Everyone's not back yet, are they?"
"Nooo…" Lucivia answered quizzically.
The girls didn't offer an explanation. "You guys! Hurry up and come on!"
Aravian's attention snapped to farther down the hall, to those Ariana had called to.
Her eyes unexpectedly met with a pair of familiar vivid pale ones.
She had managed to avoid seeing him for the past two days. Now, when she saw him, she had no more idea of what to do than she had earlier.
Trying to swallow, she found her mouth completely dry.
No one paid her predicament any mind. Aravian looked away as the boyos started coming towards them at Ariana's call. She didn't have enough spare mind to wonder why Bran and Daemonar looked so resigned and excited at the same time. 
Lucivia did though. "Where are you guys going?"
"Erm…" Ariana looked to Daemonar.
"Well, um…" he began. "We're going to-"
Nickolaes cut in, in a smooth voice, "Cassandra's Altar, sister mine." He shrugged placidly. "Not much else for us to do."
"Really."
__Why does she sound so skeptical? Aravian flicked a glance at her friend before her eyes strayed back to Nickolaes.
"Yes. Really." He was looking very intently at his sister. They glared at each other for a few moments, the others looking between them.
Aravian got the distinct impression she was missing something.
"Fine." Lucivia stood aside and gestured to her side. "I suppose I won't tell Father."
They all looked relieved. Daemonar smiled, saying, "You know, sometimes, you're a good cousin."
"Hrumpf."
"We'll see you later."
"Bye Ara, Luci."
The group bid them farewell and started on their way. Nickolaes lagged behind, looking unsure.
Lucivia was starting to walk on too, and as the others rounded the corner Nickolaes touched her elbow. "Can I talk to you tonight? I want to talk about… the other night"
Aravian looked up an away, feeling a bit of heat creeping up her neck. "Sure."
He hesitated. "It might be kind of late."
She shrugged. "That's okay."
He smiled, a small warm smile that she wasn't used to seeing from him. "See you then." And he followed his friends.
Aravian went to follow Lucivia, to find her looking at her with an interested expression. As Aravian came up beside her, Lucivia asked, "What was that about?"
She felt the heat rush up her neck and cheeks anew. "Nothing."
"Bull. Why are you blushing then?"
"I'm.not.blushing." Aravian said stubbornly, although she new her cheeks were burning.
"Ara!" Lucivia stopped with a hand on her arm. "Would you tell me what's going on?" Her eyes widened. "Are you and my brother having a—a fling?!" she whispered.
This was exactly what she'd worried about. "Well—no, not exactly…"
"Mother Night! Come on," Lucivia began tugging her down a side corridor. "We need to talk; we're going to my room."
Aravian followed helplessly. _Why does everyone want to talk to me…?_
Lucivia shut, locked, and shielded her door behind them, including an aural shield. She sat down on the edge of a couch, tugging Aravian down with her. "You are going to tell me _exactly_ what is going on—or rather, what exactly has _happened_." Her tone brooked no argument.
Aravian shifted uncomfortably. "Well, nothing _really_. He just—well—the other night he, you know, he kissed me." She shrugged. She knew she couldn't get any redder.
"Well then…" Lucivia leaned back, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Did you like it?" She was smiling now.
That had not been what she'd expected. It set her at ease that Lucivia wasn't freaking out. "I guess…" Aravian smiled tentatively.
"You guess." Lucivia stood, grinning then. "I suspect," she said, "that you more than _guess_." She entered her bathroom and began rummaging. She came back with a medium bag in her hands. 
She was looking at Aravian appraisingly, as if readjusting her view of the girl. "Now that I think about it, you are almost old enough for all that…" She opened her bag and began rummaging. "In the days of our parents, you would have probably already had your Virgin Night and made the Offering…" She took some kind of pencil out of her bag and held it next to Aravian's eyes. "No…" she returned it to her bag.
"Umm… Lucivia?"
"Yes?"
"What exactly are you doing?"
"I figure, since you've got a new dress, and," she gave her an amused look, "obviously a new area of _interest_, it's time you finally let me, you know," she twiddled her fingers at Aravian's face and hair, "Make you up a bit." Lucivia was grinning.
Aravian eyed the bag warily. "Make-up? I don't know if that's so… me."
"Oh pish!" She said, quoting Lord Aldric. "Just try it, just for Winsol… Please?"
She bit her lip. "Well…okay. Sure."
"Wonderful!"
"Sure… I suppose I'll go find Avaesel now, he'll be done hunting by now." Aravian stood.
"Alright. Come find me as soon as your dress gets here, so I can see what will go, okay?"
"Okay." Aravian paused at the door. "Umm, Lucivia?"
She halted where she'd been about to remove the shields. "Yeah?"
"Are you sure that… well, that you don't mind, you know, about you're brother?"
"Ara!" Lucivia looked surprised. "Of course I don't mind, as long as you don't." Then she looked mock stern. "Neither of you better hurt the other though, because then I'll be mad."
Aravian smiled, relieved. "Thanks… I'm glad I have someone I can talk to about _that_."
Compulsively, Lucivia hugged her. "You can always talk to me; we're Sisters, forever." 
~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    Terreile, same time
    He turned, ready to attack anyone who would disturb his work. There was already a snarl on his lips.
A strong hand struck him before he could do anything, fingers wrapping around his neck enough to warn but not harm. "Shut up," commanded a sharp, male voice.
He looked up to find four Eyriens, three in the doorway and another in front of him, the one holding him.
"We may," the man said with a cold smile, "have a job for you."

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

_

Whew! **wipes imaginary sweat from brow** That was something of a long chapter! What does it say about me, that when I started writing this chapter I was watching 
_The Last Unicorn _and now, as I finish the chapter, I'm watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_? Other than that I have a thing for semi-off-beat kids movie musicals… I dunno, just a random thought I have.     My mother is getting married, so I'll be in North Carolina for most of the next month… that means no access to my computer…! And then, ugh, school starts again… **Sigh** the summer goes so fast…
And everyone: I love you people!!! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten!!! 
And I wouldn't mind more…
_

Thank You's: 

    Kapies: 'Creepy?' **tilts head quizzically** How so????? Now I'm curious! I didn't realize it came off that way… I need more knowledge of this before I write their next encounter!!
Blue Lady: Doesn't take me too long to update? Umm…. **walks away quickly, whistling**
Starlight: Oh my, inner voices! Lol. Good to know you like some romance… lol, I'll try to stay away form the level of those 'porn novels' as you call them ;) ((although I think some of them are quite entertaining… which I'll never admit again))
Lady Grimms: I could get used to being called that! And I don't mind you calling him Nick at all; I got the idea for his name when I heard this woman in a movie refer to the devil as 'Old Nick,' so Nick is appropriate to the theme (you know, Saetan-Satan, Lucivar-Lucifer, Daemon-Damon/Damien, so Nickolaes-Old Nick….. I'm shutting up now, I know I don't have to spell it out for you; I'm babbling anyway) ANYWAY, thanks!
Angelajria Knight: !!?!?!?!?!?!?! No! Incest bad! 1) If they were, it would be back many many many generations, so that's pretty much negated 2) It has been alluded to and suspected that Kartane (the person through whom she'd be related to SaDiablo's) is not really the child of Dorothea's husband, who was the SaDiablo, so that possible MINOR and DISTANT relation is unlikely. Sorry to jump down your throat, I just spent about three days ignoring my math teacher figuring out everyone's family trees so that I was sure to avoid any badness. Did you know that Lucivar is descended from Hekatah way back?
Thera's Blaed: Lol, let me check his schedule. Hmm… it seems, for now, most of his time is taken for Ara.. but if that doesn't work out, you can borrow him :)
Raksha: Box? Yours gets a box?! My IR is now calling for a new landlord… it's jealous… Lol, anyway, thanks for reviewing!
Crow: Thanks for the honesty :) But actually, don't give up on that option… you never know; in all honesty, not even I have decided the final outcome on that aspect. Thanks for reviewing!
Kiana Darkk: So much for the update soon! I seem to be disabled in that area… I do plan to let the romantic out more, actually ;) Wait till you see some of what I've got planned… mwuhahaha
Goddessnmb1: Wow, detailed review! Thanks! Ooh, ooh **points up** See!? I did the ages! Mwuhahaha! The mustard was my personal point of pride…. Anyway, thanks for so much detail
Demona SaDiablo: Well, it will be awhile before Surreal and Falonar get opinions… but next chapter should resolve Nickolaes and Aravian. Now stop thinking that, you sick little creature! (lol)
Chelsi Avalon: Ooops.. me bad… well, thanks for reviewing!
StorytellingStar: Now _that_, that was exactly what I was hoping that scene would do… woo!! **starts jumping up and down in joy** Thanks so much!
Elektra: Thank you so much! This is all so nice of you to say… BTW, as I told Crow, don't give up on the Aravian/Luthar… after all, I'm not entirely sure what the end outcome will be… mwuhahaha…. Ahem, anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I especially appreciate the comment about the characters!
Athene: Well, I officially consider my conscious assuaged :) Thanks for reviewing!
Alanna Roseguard: Well, since you seem to be Nickolaes' biggest fan (next to me, that is) it made sense to dedicate that chapter to you ;) Expect more fluff later. Thanks for reviewing!
Kate: Maybe it's two thumbs and a toe… that would work :) I feel so proud, I figured something out at three in the morning… Anyway, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate that harsh honesty ;)
Rachael: Great to hear :) Thanks for reviewing!
SakuraUsagi: Afraid I can't answer your questions here, you've got to wait and see! Well, you already saw that yes, they did avoid each other… for two days, actually. I'm going to reacquaint myself with the fics in the section sometime in the next few days, hope I see yours in there! Thanks for reviewing.
Bunny Barton: 1st review: Thanks, no problem! 2nd Review: I know what you mean about them taking up the entire bed… lol, where do you think I got the idea? Thanks for reviewing :)
Hungsta: **blinks** Wow. Thank you, so much. You would not believe how flattering I found that review. I had the same problem when I first read the books, trying to keep them all straight… Now I find it hard managing them all! I'm not sure what exactly I can do to help with that… do you think it would be easier if I added little descriptions of who they are to the pronunciation guide? Again, thank you so much!
Highqueenofthegods: Thanks! Actually, I read on her website that she wants to write the story of how Saetan became High Lord, so we may see more from her eventually. Thanks for reviewing!


	15. The author's a bad person

Author here. Okay... hehe, hi everyone **waves sheepishly from the shadows** Well... erm, I have bad news... for the time being, I am abandoning my fanfics to concentrate on some originals... **dodges thrown fruit** I'm sorry! My life is very hectic right now, and since my english teacher doesn't allow us to submit anything that's not at least realistic fiction, preferably non-fiction, I'm short on writing time. I'm very sorry! Some of you may have heard that I had the next chapter of Aravian ready, and while that was true, for reasons that are my own I will not be posting it, at least for the time being. When I have time I'm going to try to continue with Aravian when I have more time, and as always an e-mail will be sent when I update, so leave a review if you want to be notified with updates. Again, I'm sorry, and it breaks my heart to do this, I really love Aravian, but for now I just can't give it the attention it deserves. To everyone who has reviewed, and hopefully those who will in the future, I love you!


	16. Exploring Begets Simple Revelations

**__**

Disclaimed

Website With The Pic of Aravian: www.angelfire.com/art2/rachel_hunt/

**__**

A/N: Wow, can you believe it's been over a year since I started this??? Wow. Sorry this chapter is so freakin short… it's really the first half of one chapter that you'll be getting the rest of I think_ by January 20… at least, that's my goal._

I feel a great need to update you all on my life :)

You know what January 16 is? My birthday! And guess what my step-grandparents gave me early…. A car! It's an 85 Honda Civic, but hey, it runs! I transport myself now!!!! WOO! 

I just downloaded the **Type O Negative** version of Hit Me Baby One More Time… if anything is odd in the story, I blame that, lol. I love Type O…come on, any Type O fans out there??? I'm vaguely addicted to Love You to Death…

While we're on things I'm addicted to, guess how many times I saw the **new Lord of the Rings **in the first week? Four times!!! How many times have I seen it total? Six times!!! I love it… lol, especially dwarf tossing and **drool** LEGOLAS!!!! AAHHH!!! Anyone seen the ads for Pirates of the Carribean?? Arg, it's **Johnny Depp** and **Orlando Bloom** in the same movie… Think about it, those two running around in **tights** and **poet shirts**… with SWORDs… if they're buddies, we get to seem them palling around etc, or if they're enemies we might get to see them **rolling around on the floor together**!!! EEEEEAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! I can't lose!!!!!!!!

**cough** I'm sorry, my hormones are obviously very out of control right now…hehe… __ Still, just think about them… **__**

Last Time: Aravian, Lucivia, Surreal and Jaenelle got the final fittings for their Winsol dresses, and Surreal creeped Aravian out at the idea that she has sexual interests (that's right, everybody, Aravian has no idea her mother was a whore. Think about it: how many parents are honest with their kids about the darker parts of their pasts??) Nickolaes, Daemonar, Calida, Arianna, and Bran decided to investigate Terreile, by way of the Gate at Cassandra's Altar. Nickolaes arranged to talk to Aravian later. Lucivia got Aravian to admit something was up, then convinced her to let her make her over for Winsol.

Aravian: 17; Luthar: 18; Nickolaes: 215 (appears to be in his early twenties); Lucivia: 28 (appears early twenties/late teens) Nickolaes' friends near his age (not in the mood to total it up right now)

__

*~~~Chapter Fourteen (part 1)~~~*

*~~~Exploring Begets Simple Revelations ~~~*

Cassandra's Altar; shortly after end of last chapter

Cassandra's Altar looked just as it always did: abandoned, decrepit, and utterly mysterious. Cobwebs clung high to doorways, where exploring Blood children didn't reach to knock them away. Layers of dust filled the cracks in the walls like mortar. Dapples of light that barely illuminated filtered through holes in the ceiling, and bands of shadows fled from the doorways and few windows, which were so dirty that they were merely a paler kind of darkness.

Creeping though such a murky place, with such an intense, well-known history, filled a person with an almost morbid awe and an innate jumpiness. This was even more so for those who knew the intimate details behind that history—not just what was in the ballads and books—because they knew the people who had lived it.

Nickolaes furiously combed his fingers through his dark hair, determined to remove every last trace of the bug filled web he had just walked through. His stomach turned and he had to swallow a screech when he felt something move, and flung his hand away from his body at an impressive speed. It was with a satisfied air that he heard a wet _flump_ as whatever it was hit a wall.

"You are such a child," Daemonar said fondly as he plucked something from the back of his cousin's head. He showed Nickolaes a rather fat and sinister looking spider with glee—

"ARG!!!"

--and earned an unnecessarily hard punch in the arm for his troubles.

Feminine laughter twittered behind them. Arianna leaned over Nickolaes' shoulder and said in a sweetly amused voice, "It's so nice to see a warlord prince unafraid to show his softer side."

"I hate you all," he grumbled morosely, and avoided checking his hair for _creatures_ one last time. He started walking again.

"Aaaaawwwww, but, Nickeeey! You know we love yooou!" Arianna hung onto his arm determinedly.

'Nicky' gave her a mock-fierce glare. "Get off."

She sighed. "Oh fine, you _obviously_ don't love _us_ anymore. I'll just go…" She wandered into the darkness ahead of them, not even using a bit of witchlight to guide her. The girl had uncanny night-sight.

After a few more moments wandering through the dark, they'd fairly well split up. It was how they'd always explored Cassandra's Altar; half race to find the Altar first, half opportunity to scare each other. 

And then he felt a familiar, long nailed hand glide up his back to riffle through his hair. Warm breath at his neck as a quietly husky voice purred, "Want to get distracted for a little while, Nickolaes?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Keep

"Avaesel?" Aravian called curiously as she slipped into her room. She'd started looking for him in the gardens on the roof of the Keep, where he enjoyed laying in the sun and no one scolded him for shedding so profusely. He hadn't been there, so she'd checked his other hangouts. Nowhere. She was starting to feel frustrated—she could _feel_ that he was in the Keep—when she finally came to her room. 

And yet again, he wasn't there.

Her stomach rumbled at her plaintively, ignoring the search for her feline companion. She sighed, conveniently deciding that it would serve him right if she had a late lunch without him.

*Gariyen?* she sent politely down to one of the many assistants in the kitchens.

*Yes, Lady Aravian?* His mental 'voice' was tinged with anxiety and… fear?

*What's wrong, Gariyen?* she asked in alarm.

*Nothing, it's nothing! How can we help you?*

She growled. *_Gariyen_.*

*It's just… well… the cat. He's, well…*

Aravian sighed. *I'll be right down.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra's Altar

Calida smoothed her finger down Nickolaes' lips in a comfortable movement. He shuddered, not unpleasantly, at the flitting caress that he was so used to. It took him a moment to pull himself together; by that time she'd taken his silence for consent. She had him backed against a wall and was doing something with her mouth against his neck that was _very_ distracting and _oh…_ Wait. No. This wasn't what he meant to be doing, even though Calida was as nice and curved and soft as ever… Soft. Aravian wasn't so soft, but lithe and toned like any hunter.

He cleared his throat. "Calida…

"Mmmm…."

"Erm, Calida darling—whoa!"

He then put a hand on each arm and pushed away, not as gently as he'd have liked.

She didn't seem offended, at least. She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. The two of them had had an on-again, off-again fling since they'd hit puberty, whenever they weren't attached or in pursuit of another person. "What's wrong?" she asked in a clear, curious voice.

He rubbed his forehead. He had no idea what to tell her. He couldn't say he wasn't in the mood—that would be an insult to her, which he liked her too much for, and besides, there was—heat burnt the tops of his ears—clear evidence to the contrary. 

Her intelligent eyes narrowed at him. "Are you doing something behind our backs?"

"No! Well…" He frowned. In a way, wasn't that what he was doing? But like that it sounded so… _sneaky_. "No, not really. It's not like that."

He didn't catch the smile on her mouth, only heard the hard tone of her words. "What's it like then?"

"Well, frankly, I don't see how it's any of your… oh." He broke off his angry speech as he realized she was chuckling. "You're teasing me. I get it." 

She shook her head endearingly, then took him by the arm and started leading him through the dark again. The girl switched modes too quickly for him—one moment, she was hot to trot with her tongue in his ear, the next she was an amused buddy. "So, who is it?" she asked archly. "It's obviously someone odd, if you haven't told _me_." She gave him a scathing look there.

"Well, I suppose she is odd, by quite a few definitions… and definitely an odd pick for me." He half smiled, half scowled.

"Why, exactly? I thought _all_ types were your types."

"It's Aravian."

He had a moment to chuckle at her reaction as she stopped dead in the hall. They began walking again. "My. My my." She slid a look at him. "Isn't she a little… _young_, even for an **easy** thing like you?"

"Thank you, Calida darling."

"Oh, you know what I mean. You'll bed anything that smiles at you." He huffed a bit indignantly at her. "Admittedly, generally only things that _don't_ move don't want to bed you." He smiled at that. "But still, it's not even her age; Darkness knows _we_ were her age when we started, well, playing around, but really…" She seemed to think about it for a moment, and lose points for her argument. Shaking her head, she commented, "Anyway, I thought she was with Luthar."

"_They're just friends_," he growled at her.

"Mm-hmm. Whatever you say."

Nickolaes, and most everyone else, had been aware for awhile that Luthar was utterly devoted to his friend and hopelessly in love with her, as only the untried could be. He was also aware, like everyone else, that Aravian was completely oblivious to her friends swoon. Unlike everyone else, he no longer assumed that one day those two would be a couple.

He still had the presence of mind to feel guilty for the wave of jealousy he suddenly felt for his younger cousin.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter right now, Calida. Nothing's really _happened,_ you know? I mean, nothing big, except maybe to her, but I really don't know because she's been avoiding me… She and I are discussing it tonight," he added, almost unwillingly.

Calida patted him sympathetically. "Aww, poor Nickolaes." She smiled at him, quizzically. "She's sort of gotten under your skin hasn't she?"

He had to think about that one for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~

The Keep

Aravian made it to the kitchen out of breath, with hundreds of possibilities running through her mind. Few of them were pleasant.

What she saw made her pause.

Avaesel sat in a corner, with what looked like a whole pig squashed under one paw while he finished off a leg of lamb under the other. Half the kitchen staff seemed to be attempting to frantically make food, while ignoring the cat, while the other half had given up and was just glaring at him fruitlessly.

Aravian, too, stared for a moment. Then she seemed to puff up like a furious cat and stalked over to Avaesel, who noticed her presence a moment too late.

"AVAESEL!!"

People looked at the girl yelling at the Arcerian with obvious concern.

The Arcerian glared at her and tried to move the pig farther into his grip.

*I _thought_ you were going hunting!*

*We did,* he responded warily.

"Then why are you stealing everyone's dinner!" she shouted.

If he had eyebrows, he'd have been scowling. *Nothing to catch but squirrels and floor-dwellers!* 

*Don't be silly. The woods are full of game.*

*Not in the woods where _we_ hunt.*

She paused then. *Where were you hunting?*

He eyed her warily. *The woods that surround the Dark Altar… Cassandra's Altar.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra's Altar

Daemonar came skidding into the room at a breakneck speed, as if the Harpies themselves were chasing him. Except if that had been true, he probably wouldn't have had a grin on his face to fade when he realized that _everyone_ was already there.

Comfortable.

Ahead of him. 

__

Way, ahead of him

Daemonar grumbled and sat in the corner. 

Nickolaes grinned and stood, beginning to say something. 

At that moment they were interrupted.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

OOOOOWWWWW!!!! My tongue's bleeding…. Gerrr, remind me not to lick knives.

………………..

……...……………….

…………………………….

Don't ask. 

If you want to know, send an IM to PrncssofStorms because she knows. I'm not explaining to the rest of you.

Bah.

Do you think it's karma???? 

THANK YOU'S 

(a.k.a. I love you people so much!)

okay, we'll be doing a list and responses again this time, because I'm friggin tired and I'm dozing off in front of the computer (very hard on the people I'm IMing with)

My eternal gratefulness goes out to:

Elektra

IQ

Kapies

Crow

Starlight (my apologies to the voices ;P )

DarkSideofNowhere

StorytellingStar

Raksha

Keesha (whoa! 4 review in one sitting! Thanks!!!)

Goddessnmb1

Hungsta (I'm considering starting a blink-a-thon… lol)

Alanna Roseguard

Jimaine

Daecivar (lol, k then)

Thera's Blaed

Sakura Usagi (I think I remember contacting you via e-mail about the familiar thing? I'm still flattered people like that idea that much… :) )

Lady in Black

Athene

Angharad Gwyn

OniiStar

Kris

Aquafenianblue (lol, love your typing! ;) )

Morgana

Jilly H

And responses to:

Angelajria Knight: I do remember him saying that, but I'm going with that Draca said the Queen of Ebon Askavi was no more or whatever it was… I don't remember it exactly. I dunno, I remember I had some reason behind that comment when I wrote it all those months ago :) BTW, I've been wondering about this: how did you come up with your name??? I love it, it's fun to say really fast **nodding sagely**

Lady Grimms: As Alanna Roseguard suggested, Mephis is probably the shortening of Mephistopheles of Faust… I don't think that 'Peyton' complies with the theme of the names; it's a variant of the name Payton, I know, but I don't remember anything having to do with any myths etc being associated with the name **shrugs** I could be wrong though :) Thanks for reviewing!

Sarah: Actually, I was aware of these discrepancies when I first started writing… I address them in an Author's Note somewhere, I don't remember where. I don't blame you for not reading those things though, I sort of ramble in them :) Anyway, just sort of think of my fic as an AU fic where most everybody is long-lived. Thanks for reviewing!

Crossover-to-my-world: Lol, no I've never tried giving jewel ranks to people in my life, but I'll be sure to try it soon!! Lol. Thanks for reviewing :)

~~~

**homer simpson face** Mmmm, poet shirts……………


	17. Pronunciation Guide

Here's that pronunciation guide. I got the first part straight from the horses mouth, so to speak, from Anne Bishop's website. I'll update this as I go through the story, introducing new characters and such. It will always be the last chapter, so don't get confused. If there's someone I don't have on here that you'd like me to add, say so in a review or e-mail me at Deastra@aol.com

Jaenelle -- Jah-nell (this is a soft j)

Daemon -- Day-mon (the difference is the ae in male names is a hard "a"  
and the ae in female names is a soft "a")

Saetan -- Say-tan

Lucivar -- Lew-se-var

Eyrien -- EAR--ee-en

Kaelas -- Kay-las.

Khardeen -- Kar-deen

Khary -- Kare-ee

Tersa -- Tair-sa

Grezande -- Greh-zahn-day

Kaeleer -- Kah-leer

Terreille -- Ter-reel

Chaillot -- Shy-lah

Hayll -- Hi-eel

Aravian -- R(like the letter)-ah-vee-an

Avaesel -- uh-vay-sel *means "Flight's Claw" 

Luthar -- lew-thar(is this one really that hard?) *obviously named after Luthvian

Lucivia -- lew-siv(like in 'civilized')-vee-uh *duh, named after Lucivar

Enettei -- N(like the letter)-eh-tee 

Lijah -- lee-juh (soft 'j')

Teele -- tee-lay *named after Grandmammy Teele

Nickolaes -- nik(like 'you nicked yourself shaving')-o(like the letter)-lace

Bran -- if you don't know how to say this one, you're just sad.

Calida -- kal-ee-duh *means 'ardent'

Sadira -- suh-deer-uh *means 'star'

Elasia -- E(like the letter)-lay-shuh 

Jaene – jane (like the regular name we have) *named after Jaenelle


End file.
